Dark Order Rising
by ARaZhi
Summary: While the whole magical community is in an uproar over the escape of Sirius Black and his vampire cohort, and the news of the Boy-Who-Lived turned murderer. The Boy-Who-Lived is still trapped in a dream world he couldn't and didn't want to escape from...
1. Time Traveler

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did coz that'll mean I'll have lots of money but I fortunately I don't so... please don't sue ^^. 

**Title: Dark Order Rising  
Author: ARaZhi**

_Teaser: The summer following a tumultous fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter finds himself having nightmares. Soon the nightmares changed and he is trapped in a dream world where everything and everyone he wished for has come true..._

_Meanwhile, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are tasked to contact the old crowd, the Order of Phoenix, in a desperate attempt to prevent the rise of the Dark Order. But dangers lurk in every turn and Sirius finds himself on the run both from the Ministry and Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters._

_Dumbledore send envoys to the giants with the hopes of convincing them to join against Voldemort. The Dark Order is rising and the Ministry refuses to believe Voldemort's return._

_However, the greatest fear of the one who had lived in the future is not Voldemort but Voldemort's second-in-command. She alone holds the power to call upon the Dark Order established nearly two decades ago and scattered throughout the world. And Lord Voldemort will do everything in his power to get her back._

**Chapter 1: Time Traveler**

December 2015. Hogwarts.

"Hermione," called Remus Lupin's hoarse voice, "the portal's ready. Where's Harry?"

"He's outside getting ready. I'll go get him," Hermione replied. She quickly stepped out of the dark dungeon and made her way to her son's room.

She knocked on the door before pushing it open. "Harry, dear, your godfather have prepared the portal. Are you ready to go?"

Harry Alexander Weasley, nearly a head taller than his mother in his fifteen years, quickly put on his robes. "I'm ready, mum."

Hermione took her son's face in her hands. His slightly long Weasley red hair was falling on his face, she gently pushed them away so she could gaze into his eyes. "It's not too late to change your mind about this."

"No, mum. I'm going and that's final," his voice was firm but she could see in his eyes the fear that he was trying to hide. "Everything will be fine, mum, I promise." Harry gave her a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, dear," Hermione whispered back, hugging her son tightly.

~*~

Remus gazed silently at the painting hanging lopsidedly on the wall. It was enchanted to mirror the sky outside. It was a cloudy and windy night. The clouds shifted giving him a clear view of the full moon. How long ago did his last transformation occur? It seems like it was only yesterday when he was drinking that dreadful Wolfsbane potion and trying not to think of the pains his body would undergo as he transform. 

Three years ago, he and Hermione were successful in creating a cure for lycanthrope. After all these years, the wolf finally left him but it had cost him nearly half of his powers. For almost a year, he couldn't perform even the simplest spells without passing out.

He had thought of giving up. Of going to a suicidal mission. Taking his life and, if he's lucky, taking some of the enemy along with him. They have enough problems in their hands, he didn't want to burden his friends with caring for him. Especially not Hermione. The lost of her husband, Ron, towards the dark side when their son was only six years old, was still haunting her.

But Hermione wasn't his most brilliant student for nothing. She knew what he was feeling and did everything she can to make him change his mind. They both know that she couldn't do this on her own. He was needed here. Here in the castle. He may not be useful in a fight, but he still has his mind and more years of experience than most of the fighters that they have left.

The door was pushed open, interrupting Remus' thoughts. He turned his hover chair to face Hermione and Harry. He had been confined to this forsaken chair for almost two years. He was in Hogsmead when Ron and his minions attacked. Ron was the one who sent the blast towards him, powerful enough to kill him, had Harry not arrived in time to push him out of the way. However, the blast caught his legs and blown them off his body. He had opened his eyes and saw Harry's eyes burning with hatred towards his father.

Remus forced his mind to focus on the matter at hand. "Harry, this crystal will allow you to time travel."

"Yes, sir," Harry took the crystal from Remus. His eyes held the same haunted look that his namesake, Harry Potter, had before he had died in his sixth year at Hogwarts.

Silence settled over the trio. There was so much to be said, yet so little time.

"I should go..." Harry said, quietly, his voice quavering slightly.

"Take good care of yourself," Remus said as Harry gave him and Hermione a hug.

"I will."

Harry transformed into his Animagus form. A streak of red went by Remus towards the portal. The portal closed behind his godson giving him clear view of a ghost, not pearly-white like the usual ghosts, but black and smoking.

~*~

Hermione stood by Remus' side, her eyes also drawn towards the ghost of the woman who had successfully destroyed all their lives.

"It wasn't her, Hermione," Remus reminded her gently.

"I still find it hard to separate her from the vampire that shared her body, Professor."

"I know, but we must try. What happened wasn't her choice. Just as it wasn't Ron's choice to join the dark side."

Hermione nodded and blinked back her tears. "You believe it's wise to send Harry back to try and change the future? You believe it's safe? You trust that he will go back to the correct time and location even though we cannot find proof that the spells we invoked worked before?"

"We must do what we can. I promised Dumbledore before he died that we will do our best to save this world. If it means changing the past then so be it. Nothing could possibly be worse than the future we have now, Hermione. In a few more years, this world might no longer have any future left."

"What about my son?" Hermione asked in a choked voice.

Harry. Harry Weasley. Harry Potter. If Harry Potter had been alive would she have married Ron? What if she had married Harry Potter instead? She had always admired him... Then it would mean she never gave birth to her son... The son she loved more than life itself.

"What about my son?" she repeated softly but Remus had no answer.

~*~

March 1982. Azkaban.

Even in his Animagus form, Harry Weasley could feel the draining effects of the dementors surrounding the area. He quickly set out for the secret passageway towards the prisoners' cells that will prevent him from passing any of the wizards guarding the prison.

He made his way towards the upper floors of the prison where they kept the high security prisoners. 

Here at the topmost floor, there are two dementors guarding every cell. A purr of disgust escaped his lips. An image of him blasting all the prisoners, currently muttering insanely to themselves, appeared in his mind. Azkaban was broken into before he was born and most of the wizards in this floor are part of the group that wreaked havoc across Asia, Europe, and America before they were stopped by his uncles, aunt, and their friends. Only his Aunt Ginny and Uncle Fred survived. His Uncle died in Azkaban during his attempt to escape with his sister. Ginny escaped but died five months later. She was seven months pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child. Draco never knew, of course, he was off somewhere playing spy taking over spying duties after his mentor Severus Snape died. Draco, himself, had killed Snape while under the Imperius curse.

"Lily! No!!! You can't be dead! JAMESSS!!! God... James, please... please wake up..." Sirius Black's terrified pleading broke through Harry thoughts and he quickly ran short stretch of concrete toward Sirius' cell.

Harry barely recognized the man he had traveled 33 years to save. His dark hair was almost shoulder length, matted and dirty. His robes seems too big for him. His skin white, a strong contrast to the tanned young man he had seen in the pictures Remus had shown him.

Sirius was sitting in a corner of the cell, shaking and sobbing. 

"James... You've got to come back, James. You promised Harry we'd teach him how to play Quidditch..."

"Lily... Lily..." Sirius' body shook. "I promise never to make fun of your cooking again, Lily. Just come back... come back... please..."

"REMUS!" Sirius' anguished shout sent a shiver down his spine.

"It wasn't me, Remus... please... I have to talk to Remus.. talk to Dumbledore... I'm innocent. It wasn't me... Moony... so sorry..."

Sirius rubbed his arms, pushing up his sleeves in the process and revealing numerous deep, red gashes and cuts.

_He tried to kill himself!_ Harry had thought that discovering this wouldn't surprise him but it did. Many in Azkaban had tried to commit suicide.

Sirius blamed himself for the death of his best friend and his wife. Everybody blamed Sirius. Even Remus blamed Sirius. Bartemius Crouch, Sr., then Head of Magical Law Enforcement, never gave him the chance to prove his innocence in a trial. 

Sirius named was finally cleared in 1997, fifteen years after his death. It devastated a world already in chaos. The magical community have sentenced an innocent man and sent him to his death without bothering to hear his side of the story. 

Peter Pettigrew's body was found in Godric's Hollow, in the empty lot where the Potter's house once stood, three days after Harry Potter's death. He had stabbed himself in the heart and left a letter apologizing for the death of James, Lily, and Harry. Apologizing for framing Sirius.

Sirius' eyes were still shut, luckily, because Remus had specifically told Harry not to let Sirius see him. 

Sirius threw back his head and let out a pained howl. There were deep cuts on his neck as well. It was still bloody and looked quite fresh. Harry's eyes fell on a sharp jagged and bloody rock beside Sirius. A soft hiss escaped his lips. He darted forward, still in his Animagus form, and as quietly as possible, moved the rock away from the still sobbing young man. 

He returned to Sirius' side and ripped off the small bottle hanging on his neck. The sound of breaking glass was barely heard amidst the screaming and howling of the other prisoners.

Blue fumes rose from the colorless contents of the broken bottle.

Harry watched silently as a peaceful expression overrode the pain on Sirius face. Sirius had fallen asleep.

Stage one of his mission is complete. Now he have to get himself away from this hellish place before he can communicate with Sirius through his dreams.

~*~

Shaking with cold, Harry shook himself off and watched as the gigantic octopus, which had deposited him to the shore, swam back to the island of Azkaban. He looked up to the dark sky and wondered when his Uncle Charlie was in this time. Harry was good with animals, just like his uncle.

He quickly ran off in search of a warm and comfortable place. Upon finding one, he transformed back to his human form, cast a charm to dry himself off and created a small fire for warmth. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and in moments, found himself in a cool, grassy area, much like the fields at Hogwarts, face to face with a confused Sirius Black.

~*~

Sirius looked at the redhead that apparated in front of him with intense suspicion. The boy seemed about five or six year younger than he was. If he didn't know better, he'd have said the boy was a Weasley, but that's impossible because the only remaining Weasleys is Arthur Weasley and his family. But Arthur is older than him and none of his kids are as old as the boy standing in front of him.

Besides, this was his dream. What was this boy doing in his dream? Lately his dreams consisted only of the same people: James, Lily, James yelling at him, Harry, James blaming him, Remus, James dead, Pettigrew... the traitorous rat...

"Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded, his hand automatically groping for his wand.

"I'm Alex," the boy replied. "Please, take a seat."

Sirius looked around him, comfortable looking chairs had appeared behind him and Alex. 

"No, thanks," he replied, cold and wary.

"I mean you no harm."

"Right," Sirius replied sarcastically. "From the moment I set foot in Azkaban I've had nothing but nightmares. You claim this time will be different? I think not."

"Suit yourself." Alex sat down, closed his eyes and tipped his face up towards the sunlight.

"Where are we?" 

"In my mind."

"YOUR MIND?!"

"Yes," Alex looked up at him. "This is the fields of Hogwarts as I remember it when I was a little boy."

"WHAT AM I DOING IN YOUR MIND?!"

"You're here so that I can tell you not to escape from Azkaban..."

"Escape from Azkaban?!" Sirius laughed. "Didn't anyone ever told you that no one have escaped from Azkaban? It's impossible!"

"No, it's not. You've done it."

"I've--" Sirius shook his head, "Rubbish. Is this dream a sign that I'm going insane?"

"You are not going insane. And this isn't entirely a dream..."

"Oh, yeah?" Sirius interrupted and pinched himself. "Ow!"

"I told you so," Alex smirked.

Sirius gritted his teeth and ran a hand on his surprisingly short and clean hair. "Alright. If I can escape Azkaban, why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's not yet time..."

Sirius interrupted, again, "When should I escape then?"

"When you've seen a sign---"

"What sign?!" Sirius demanded impatienty.

"You will know. When the powers of darkness are coming together again that will be the time...

"Harry---"

"What?"

"Harry Potter. My godson. Where is he?"

Alex looked at him, and for a moment Sirius thought he was looking at someone decades older than he.

The fields surrounding them changed... The world seem to tilt and swirl before Sirius found himself standing at a graveyard.

"This is the Hogwarts I knew before I left," Alex said, quietly.

Sirius shook his head, "This can't be Hogwarts! This is a graveyard!" The leapt towards Alex and grabbed the boy. "This isn't funny, boy!"

Alex pushed him off, "I'm not trying to be funny! I'm trying to show you what my future is like! What the future is like for all of us! In my time 33 years into the future Hogwarts is the only safe place! Voldemort have fallen but someone worse... much worse have taken over. My godfather reckons she left Hogwarts alone out of pity or perhaps she found our attempts to overthrow her amusing!"

Sirius can only stare at Alex, shocked with the desperation in the boy's voice and expression.

"The Hogwarts grounds became a graveyard for a lot of wizards and witches. Look around you."

Sirius did as he was told. A cold chill spread from his heart to his whole body. Nearly everyone he knew from his days at Hogwarts and those whose names his friends have mentioned to him was there.

Minerva McGonagall, 1999. Rubeus Hagrid, 2003. Charlie Weasley, 2004. Arthur Weasley, 2004. Albus Dumbledore, 2009. Alastor Moody, 2008. Severus Snape, 2012.

Sirius' head was beginning to pound painfully and everything around him started spinning. He looked down and found the answer to his question: Harry Potter, 1997.

Swallowing back the acid that was fighting its way out of his stomach, he wretched his eyes away from the gravestone of the boy he had sworn to protect and found himself looking at: Sirius Black, 1982.

Sirius stumbled several steps back, fell down his knees and threw up.

"How---?" Sirius managed to gasp out.

"You escaped Azkaban in April 16, 1982. You were able to leave the island. But you were too weak. You drowned while swimming back to shore... When bodies were buried here, Remus decided to put gravestones for you and Harry..." Alex's voice trailed off.

A hand gripped Sirius' shoulder tightly. "You mustn't give up. You're innocent! Hold on to that thought and you will be able to hold on to your sanity and your powers! The truth will find it's way out somehow, Sirius. Don't give up. Don't lose hope. Think of Harry. Harry needs you."

"No," Sirius rasped. "It's because of me that---"

"No it's not! It wasn't your fault! It was Peter's! Mum told me all about Harry. I was named after him, you see. He was my mum's best friend. She told me that Harry once told her it would be nice if he could have a parent figure in his life. Someone besides..." Alex's voice trailed off. 

"Besides?"

"I can't tell you. I told you too much already."

"I still don't know enough!"

Alex took in a deep, shaky breath.

"By now the essence of the potion I brought to your cell would have done their bit. The dementors' effects on you will lessen. For how long its effect will last is uncertain but it will definitely be more or less ten years. You can make it's effect last longer by focusing on yourself. On your innocence. Don't dwell too much on happy and dark thoughts. If the dementors are too much... just transform to your Animagus form. It'll help."

"How do you know about that?" Sirius demanded.

"Remus Lupin told me. He's my godfather."

"Remus..." a pained expression crossed Sirius' face. "How is he?"

"He's alright. He's leading us in the fight against Anya."

"Anya?"

"She leads the Dark Order," Alex's voice became hard and bitter. "There are few places in the world which is not under their control. In the future, the Muggles already knew about us. They tried to fight. But no weapon could stop them..."

"The muggles know..." Sirius whispered, still in shock.

"Yeah. Some even joined her," Alex laughed harshly. "It's the most logical thing to do in our time. Join the Dark Order or die."

"But you're alive?"

"I've wished for death on several occasions."

"If you are from the future..."

"I am from the future."

"Then why not go back and save James and Lily? Prevent me from suggesting that rat to be Secret-Keeper?"

"We've risked enough changing the future by trying to save you. We'll be risking far too much by going back to save James and Lily."

"But---"

"We can't Sirius! Remus planned this whole thing. He wanted to save James and Lily as much as you do but it's just not possible because if we save them then we'll be saving Voldemort from Harry as well! We were able to find weaknesses in Voldemort after Harry defeated him. We can't risk that."

Sirius opened his mouth for another suggestion but Alex seems to have read his thoughts.

"I can't go back far enough to prevent Riddle into becoming Voldemort."

Alex sat down in front of Sirius and looked him in the eye. "Voldemort isn't the problem, Sirius, it's Anya."

"What can I do? I've never even heard of her!"

"I don't know---"

"You don't know?! Good grief! You traveled 33 years into the past to ask me to help you but you don't know how I can help?!"

"We we're successful in saving her ghost---"

"Her _ghost_?"

This was certainly one heck of a twisted nightmare. Perhaps he was losing his mind.

"Well it's really complicated and my time is running out," Alex began to speak in rushed tones. "When we've finally revived her ghost, she was conscious long enough to say these exact words: Got to restore me in my body. Only Sirius Black can."

Sirius stared. "How?"

"I don't know."

"How can she help you? Why do you want to restore her to her body? None of this is making sense!"

Alex's words were drowning. Everything was spinning again.

"Alex! ALEX! Tell me! I need to know more! ALEX!"

Sirius felt like he was traveling by portkey at top speed.

With a painful gasp, he woke up. He coughed out his own blood.

He looked at the darkness around him and shivered. Outside his cell, two dementors stood. He could hear them breathing in... sucking in the happiness, whatever's left of it, from the prisoners.

What a bizarre dream he had. Still, it was a welcome relief from the nightmares.

The dementor outside his door turned to face him. Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around himself. He waited for the usual coldness to seep into his being but it didn't come.

His leg brushed against something sharp. He looked down and saw the shattered remains of a small bottle. It was still smoking faintly. Blue fumes.

In his mind's eye he could still clearly picture Alex. He could Alex's words as though Alex was in the same room: _ "By now the essence of the potion I brought to your cell would have done their bit. The dementors' effects on you will lessen. For how long its effect will last is uncertain but it will definitely be more or less ten years. You can make it's effect last longer by focusing on yourself. On your innocence. Don't dwell too much on happy and dark thoughts. If the dementors are too much... just transform to your Animagus form. It'll help."_

It wasn't a dream after all.

-----------------

author's notes: that's it for part one. this is my first Harry Potter fic. I hope you'll like it. Reviews (constructive criticisms, suggestions, and comments) will be greatly appreciated :)


	2. The Old Crowd

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did coz that'll mean I'll have lots of money but I fortunately I don't so... please don't sue ^^. 

**Dark Order Rising  
Chapter 2: The Old Crowd  
by ARaZhi**

June 1995. Britain.

Sirius Black, currently in his Animagus form, trudged silently beside his best friend, Remus Lupin. Remus is also quiet, undoubtedly pondering on their worsening situation.

Sirius arrived in Remus' house past midnight. It had a long time since they last stood face to face. The last time they saw each other was in Harry's third year. That was the time when Sirius had Pettigrew within his grasp but, unfortunately, Pettigrew escaped and robbed Sirius off his freedom and the chance to be with Harry. 

Sirius and Remus remained in contact throughout the year, but there are things that cannot be said in letters. One of which is the fact that his relationship with Remus hadn't been at its best. He had brooded on it during his boring stay in Azkaban and came to the conclusion that its roots was that incident with Snape entering the willow and seeing Remus in his werewolf form. But now isn't the time to discuss this. Other more important matters need to be discussed.

Sirius longed for a comfortable bed, long hours of sleep, lots of food and rest but time cannot be wasted on such things. Not when Voldemort is back.

The sun was almost up when Sirius finished telling Remus the events that had happened in Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory dead. Wormtail bled Harry. Voldermort was resurrected. Harry and Voldemort dueled. Harry nearly died, again. Lily and James echoing out of Voldemort's wand. The whole bloody crap. Oh, yeah, and Bartemius Crouch, Jr. impersonating Alastor Moody. The bloody git.

Now, they have a mission: contact the old crowd, also known as the Order of Phoenix. Sirius and Remus are not part of the Order. The reason they knew about it was because of James. It wasn't a secret that James was to succeed Dumbledore as head of the Order, because Dumbledore have no heir. Sirius had often wondered if the old man even married.

The Order has twelve members: Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Frank Longbottom, Francis Prewrett (former Minister of Magic and older brother of Sirius' mother), Cassandra McKinnon and her husband Nicholas McKinnon, James Potter (after James' father died), Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Michael Bones, Richard Travers, and Phoebe Rayne (after Phoebe's mother Athena died). All of them came from old wizarding families and are undoubtedly powerful wizards and witches. The order was created by Dumbledore during Voldemort's rise to power. James had told Sirius that Dumbledore was trying to summon some sort of energy that could help them get rid of Voldemort. But whatever that energy was, none of the twelve, alone or as a group, could summon it.

Francis Prewrett, the McKinnons, James, and Michael Bones died in Voldemort's hand. Frank (and his wife) are insane because of Voldemort's Death Eaters. The whole family line of McKinnons are dead. Harry is the only surviving Potter just as Sirius is now the only remaining Prewrett.

That means Sirius and Remus have to contact only Fletcher, Figg, Travers, and Rayne. Moody is probably still in Hogwarts recuperating. Fletcher and Figg will be easy enough to get hold of. Travers is a problem since he seems to have developed a liking towards Muggle tourist spots. And Phoebe...

Sirius grunted. Phoebe was his girlfriend and talking to her will probably be just like talking to his other former girlfriends --- not good.

Sirius had insisted that they set off at once to Mundugus Fletcher, since his place was nearest but Remus wouldn't hear of it. Remus insisted that he get some sleep first. It was already mid-afternoon when they left Remus' house and it's seven in the evening when they finally caught sight of Fletcher's house. Apparating wasn't an option since the Ministry alarms would set off if Sirius Apparated or Disapparated. Both of them figured it would be best for Sirius to remain in his Animagus form and let Remus do the talking. Fletcher, despite his age, have always been a quick draw, if he sees Sirius he'd hex (if not kill) Sirius on the spot.

Remus knocked on the door interrupting Sirius' thoughts.

"Coming," Fletcher yelled. A moment later, an old man opened the door. He is a tall man, balding with silver-white hair, short and neatly trimmed beard, and piercing grey eyes. For a man who seems so old, he was still quick on his feet.

"Well. What have we here? I must say I'm surprised to see you, Remus," Fletcher looked down at Sirius, "And you've brought your pet." Fletcher's eyebrows shot up a bit, "I've always had the impression you don't like to keep pets around, Remus."

Remus smiled at their first year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, "How've you been, sir?" 

"Good," Fletcher moved aside and motioned them in. "What brings you here? It's been quite a long time since I last saw you."

"Yeah. Well, I---"

"Tea?"

"Oh, alright."

A tray containing a pot of tea, tea cups, and crumpets appeared and revolved in midair for a few seconds before settling down the table.

Remus took the cup Fletcher offered and sipped it in silence.

"Well?" Fletcher prompted. "You didn't travel all the way here just to have tea with old me, did you?"

Remus placed down his cup on the table and looked at Fletcher in the eye. "It's Voldemort, sir," Remus said, clearly deciding that the direct way is the best approach. "He's back."

Fletcher's lips tightened into a thin line and he seemed to age a decade in front of them. "Well... he wasn't truly gone was he? Evil git sure took his time. What happened? I what to know everything."

Remus gave a slight nod and began to speak.

Nearly an hour later, after Remus have finished explaining how Voldemort returned and Wormtail's betrayal, Sirius was in his human form, drinking tea and trying not to doze off. Fletcher was cursing Wormtail in numerous languages and Remus was biting back an amused smile.

Fletcher was in the middle of cursing Wormtail in Mermish when a knock sounded on the door. Fletcher frowned, "Who'd come here at a time like this?" he grumbled. He took his wand, waved it in front of him, mumbled a few words and the image of an impatient Lucius Malfoy appeared. Fletcher curser, "Stinking Death Eater!"

Fletcher's sharp eyes turned to Sirius, "He'd know you're here, if he doesn't know already. There's a backdoor in the kitchen. Go to the forest and hide. We'll come get you when we've gotten rid of the evil git."

Not wasting time for explanations, Sirius quickly transformed and ran off.

~*~

Remus tried to keep his expression neutral as he and Fletcher came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"Good evening, Fletcher," Malfoy said, his voice silky smooth and his eyes cold and calculating. Malfoy's eyes shifted to Remus and his lips curled a bit. "Lupin," Malfoy said with a cool smile.

"What brings you here, Malfoy?" Fletcher asked, skipping all pleasantries.

"I came here because I heard rumors that Sirius Black was spotted near this area. I thought he might come here and give you trouble. So, I decided to come here."

Remus bit back a frown. Who could have seen Sirius? From the moment they left his house Sirius remained in his Animagus form.

"Why? You think I cannot handle Sirius Black on my on?" Fletcher demanded.

"My dear man, you're no longer in your prime. Do remember Black killed thirteen people with just *one* curse."

"A curse I'm sure you know as well."

Malfoy merely smiled. "Since Lupin is here, I don't doubt Black is far."

Several pops announced the arrival of ten wizards. Remus felt a cold chill spread throughout his body. Hit Wizards.

"I haven't seen Black since last year!" Remus said, injecting what he hoped is the right amount of annoyance in his voice. "If I'd seen him, don't you think I'd turn him in myself? He killed three of my friends!"

Malfoy's smile did not reach his cold eyes, "Perhaps."

_He knows I'm lying._ This realization shocked Remus. _He's probably after Sirius because of the order of Merlin he'll surely get if he catches Sirius._

"I'm sure neither of you will mind if we conduct a search of the area. In fact, I'm sure the Ministry will be glad if you two will assist them in their search. After all, none of us would want a repeat of that dreadful massacre, would we?" Malfoy gave them the smallest of smirks before turning away.

Remus turned to his former professor. Fletcher sighed. The best they could do now is pretend to look for Sirius.

~*~

Sirius, in his Animagus form, moved deeper into the forest. His heightened senses could hear and smell the approaching wizards.

Careful not to create any noise, he moved on, being as quiet and as quick as possible.

Then, it happened. Out of nowhere, razor sharp claws clamped around his neck and a soft alto whispered, "Black."

Sirius fought back his panic. How did she know? Only Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Peter know. He growled. Peter! Of course! He probably told his death eater friends!

Using all his strength, Sirius successfully threw off his captor and ran as fast as his four legs can. He could feel blood running down his neck.

But whoever is after him is just as fast. He saw fire colored eyes, felt an explosion of pain from his back before blackness engulfed him.

~*~

"Good, you're awake. I didn't want to drag you through the forest all day," the same soft alto and deceptively harmless voice said.

Sirius groaned and tried to shook off the dizziness in his head. He felt a sharp pain from his side.

"Sorry about the rib. The ministry idiots attacked us and unfortunately for you I accidentally broke one of your ribs."

"Where are we? What do you want?" Sirius demanded trying to ignore the pounding in his head. It was already morning, judging by the rays of light entering the cave.

"We're safe for now. We're in a cave, somewhere in the middle of nowhere," she sighed. 

The unknown woman's blonde hair fell over her lavander eyes and quickly pulled her hair into a messy ponytail in irritation. She is beautiful. Gorgeous even. 

"Any idea where we are? I must admit I don't know this place. I avoid Britain whenever possible."

Sirius tried to get up and realized his hands and legs are bound tightly. Sudden movements only served to increase his dizziness.

"What do you want?" Sirius repeated, trying to sound intimidating despite his current predicament. Lots of wizards and witches are scared of him because they think he's Voldemort's second. Now is the perfect time to make use of that reputation. "Release me now or you'll be sorry."

"Oh. I'm so scared I'm about to wet myself," she leaned over him and her face gave way to a vampiric visage: fire red eyes, pointed fangs. She gave him a smile as she ran a sharp fingernail across his cheek. "And what will you do?"

A vampire! Damn! He'd had more than enough of vampires to last him a lifetime. His first ever date was with a vampire and he didn't like that one bit!

"I'm heir to the Dark Lord Voldemort! Release me now and you will be rewarded or suffer a most painful death!"

She laughed, "No you're not. You reek of humanity, Black. The stench is so strong I can almost taste it. Your heart if full of revenge but none of evil."

Sirius glared at the vampire and willed himself to transform but nothing happened. He gritted his teeth and tried to fight back his panic. He's not going to end up being just another vampire's breakfast!

"Don't wear yourself out trying to transform. The Ministry placed Anti-Magic, Anti-Portkey, and Anti-Apparition/Disapparition wards over the forest."

"How did you know about that?"

"About you being an Animagus? I'm a vampire. I can tell apart a dog from a human. Even if you're in your Animagus form your smell is different."

The vampire moved closer to him.

"Wait just a moment! Didn't it even occur to you that I've spent twelve years in Azkaban? I haven't eaten much these past few days as well! Surely that'll affect how I'll taste. I bet my blood taste just awful. I wouldn't bite me if I were you."

The vampire stared at him and laughed. 

Great. What are the odds that this vampire is insane?

"You're worried that I'll bite you?" the vampire asked still laughing.

"That's what vampires do."

"Don't be silly. I have no intension of biting you. The moment I start drinking, I can't stop. There's a good amount of money for your head, Black. And the old man wants you alive. I'm not going to satisfy my thirst by drinking you. I can go for several days without blood. The money for you will be more than worth it."

"You're a bounty hunter?" Sirius didn't know there was a bounty on his head.

"Yeah," she cut the ropes binding his feet. "Get up."

Sirius allowed the vampire to pull him onto his feet and cut his hands loose.

"Now. I'll make you a deal. You behave yourself and I won't turn you over the Ministry who'd give you to the Dementors for a good snogging."

"You--you're not giving me to the Ministry? But then---who would---?" Then, it hit him like a runaway muggle truck. Voldemort. _He probably wants me just to get to Harry!_ Sirius tried to fight back his panic.

She smiled. "Boy are you scared. I can smell you fear.... your anger... so much..."

He leapt towards her and grabbed her shoulders. "I'd die first before you turn me over to Voldemort!" he hissed at her angrily.

She laughed. "Voldemort? Don't be a prat. Voldemort is _dead_. Gone. I'm giving you to Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Sirius whispered in shock.

"Yeah. Beats me why the old man wants you. But since he's paying more for your life, who am I to complain?"

"How much?" Sirius asked, curiously.

"I'm not really sure. Old Bumblebee kept on upping the bounty every time the Ministry increase theirs. Last time I checked it was 150,000 galleons. Dumbledore's offer would be five or ten thousand galleons more than that."

Sirius jaw dropped. He was shocked that the old man cared enough to pay that much money for him and insulted that the ministry thought he's worth only 150,000 galleons. Insult won over shock.

"I'm worth more than that!"

"File a complaint to the Ministry," she replied with a shrug. "Now, enough talking. We've got to move."

"But the sun is up!"

"Your concern for me is so touching," she said sarcastically. "If you must know, I'm a daywalker. Never had problems with the sun except for the fact that it never gives me enough tan."

"Where are we heading?" Sirius asked after several hours of walking in silence. There were no ministry wizards in sight. The anti-magic wards meant the ministry wizards can't use magic inside the forest as well. _They're probably too scared of me to come in here without magic_. Sirius' lips curled in contempt.

"See those little flying lights?"

Sirius nodded.

"The ministry placed them there so that we'd follow it."

"What? Have you lost your mind? You're leading us straight into their trap!"

"I know. But we have the element of surprise in our hands. They don't know you're with me. And they wouldn't think you'll be crazy enough to walk to them."

"But you are," Sirius hissed in frustration.

"Yeah. And there's nothing you can do about it. Because that's where I'm going and I will drag you there if I have to. Who knows the range of the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards? If we follow those lights we've got a chance of getting out using a portkey. Their wards will have no effect around them or else they'll be unable to use magic as well. They'll be able to apparate or use a porkey several meters from where they're leading us. Wizards never liked walking too far."

"You got that right," Sirius grumbled.

"So you agree with my plan?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She grinned, "No."

~*~

Night was already falling when it happened. The vampire, whose name Sirius realized he still didn't know, fell on her knees and began to shiver uncontrollably.

Sirius had a moment of indecision before he knelt down beside her. "What's wrong?" She maybe just here for the bounty on his head but he must admit that she could help him get out of this situation he got himself in.

The vampire didn't reply and continued to twitch. Her face changing to her vampiric visage then back again. The vampire won and with a hair rising snarl she tackled him.

Sirius glared, "Get off me! What's gotten into you?"

The vampire was panting hard, gazing at him with increasing hunger. And loathing.

"Stop looking at me like that! I don't think Dumbledore would be too happy if you bit me."

The vampire smirked, "He doesn't have to know. Besides, you might like it."

"I don't think so."

"I haven't tasted blood in two days, Black."

With all the strength that he could muster, Sirius was able to push off the vampire. "Have you lost your mind? Why attack me so suddenly?"

"Because you destroyed my life!" she replied, glaring at him hatefully.

"What? How can I destroy your life? I've never even met you!"

"We've met. But you didn't know I was a vampire. Neither did you see me in this disguise."

"When---"

She laughed, "I just remembered you and that Potter laughing at the rat and asking him what he did to get himself such a tall and beautiful date..."

Wormtail? With a date? That's definitely new... Sirius' eyes narrowed in thought. His head jerked up as the memory struck him. Wormtail showing up at James' 21st birthday, an exotic beauty with dark brown eyes holding his hand. He remembered shaking hands with her... the electricity that seemed to have formed between them at the slightest touch... the shock that crossed her face mirroring his own shock...

"...I was supposed to kill you then. But this soul inside me broke free. She ruined everything! She caused us to suffer the lord's wrath for hours. Filthy, idiotic soul!" The vampire spat on the ground.

This crazy vampire was her? But she seemed so nice. True they didn't get to talk much but that was because she seemed to be hanging on to Peter's every word. That doesn't happen always so they let Peter enjoy a bit more privacy with his new friend. How did Wormtail call her? Anne? Anna? Wait a moment... a vampire with a soul?

"What---what happened?" he managed to ask despite the turmoil in his mind.

"You happened!" she hissed viciously. She glared at him in anger. "You, those Marauders, and that Mudblood graduated from the Muggle-loving fool's school and ruined my life! I had everything. Wealth. Power. Warlocks of all ages feared and respected me! I had a purpose in life. I was my lord's most trusted servant. I was his second. His word was mine and his word was law.

"I've spent my whole life preparing for the day that we will rule the world. Everywhere else was ready the only place resisting was Britain because of that crazy old fool Dumbledore. All that's needed is one signal... Dumbledore's death and with that the Dark Order shall rise.

"But before that we had to get rid of that bloody Order of Phoenix. Without them Dumbledore is nothing but an old man extremely past his prime," her lip twitched, "I was to infiltrate your annoying group. Pettigrew was an easy target. He played right into my hands, who wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't," Sirius countered.

"You know your _friend_. He'd always lived in the shadows of the great James Potter, the handsome Sirius Black, and the clever Remus Lupin. He simply loved the idea of showing up with a _gorgeous_ (as he called me) date especially since you kept on arguing with that Order of Phoenix girlfriend of yours and Remus is not allowed to have romantic entanglements.

"But something about you made this filthy soul inside me break free. I shook your hand and the next thing I know, I was battling for control. I won in the end. Nevertheless, I can no longer go back. I can't risk running into you again. My lord was livid. But I did gain something...

She gave him an unpleasant smile, "I successfully turned your weakling friend. And in the end it ruined all of you."

Sirius clenched his hands into tight fists, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hand, drawing blood. This woman... this vampire was responsible for ruining more than a decade of friendship. "Voldemort. Your lord is Voldemort," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice deadly calm, "and you and your damned friends are the reason why he's now dead. And for that you deserve to die."

Something snapped inside Sirius, without thinking, he launched himself at the vampire. Not caring if she's stronger. Not caring if she's faster. Not caring if she has fangs. All that matter is he beat her up. She who destroyed his life. His friends' lives. Turned one of his best friends into a traitor. A traitor who betrayed Lily and James. Causing their death and making Harry an orphan.

Sirius tried to kick her in the stomach but she easily blocked it. He'd always been good in hand-to-hand combat, he'd taken self defense lessons when he was a kid because one of his uncles (a muggle) is a martial arts expert. They continue fighting, the vampire undoubtedly gaining the upper hand.

Sirius doubled over in pain as the vampire punched him in the stomach. Wheezing in pain, Sirius tackled the vampire down the rocky ground. He pulled back his arm, ready to beat the unlife out of the vampire, but stopped at the sight of her eyes. She had dropped the vampire visage, her eyes were back to lavander. The hatred is gone, replaced by a haunted look. A deadened look no different from the one he saw when he looked at himself in the mirror at Remus' house. It was like looking at himself. At his own soul.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, her voice trembling. "Go on. It'll make you feel better."

Shaken, Sirius pushed himself off her, "You're not worth it," he said, angry at himself for losing his resolve to beat the crap out of the vampire who destroyed their lives.

They stare at each other silently. 

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I know nothing I say or do can undo what I've done."

"You should be," he snapped, tired and angry.

The vampire sat down and leaned back against a tree. She hugged her knees close to her chest and continued to shake. A shocking contrast against the vampire glaring at him with murder several minutes ago. What's going on?

"I didn't know..."

"You didn't know?" he repeated incredulously.

"I lost my memories when Voldemort died. Lately, I've been having... nightmares. Flashes of my memories, I guess. Sometimes they come even when I'm awake. It's nothing short of a nightmare. I had to relieve all the..." her voice shook. "Everything."

"You make it sound like you didn't like what you did," Sirius hissed disdainfully.

"I don't know if I liked it then. I do know that I don't like it now," she gazed up at him with such tortured eyes and Sirius got annoyed with himself for being unable to hate her. At her current state, she looked so... so helpless. "I'll help you out in any way that I can. I'll get you out of this forest. I swear my life to it."

Sirius stared at her, unable to ignore the sincerity in her tone. Could this be a trick?

"It's not a trick! I meant what I said! I don't care if you believe me. But for now, you're stuck with me. I'm getting you out of here or die trying."

"What if I just stake you right here, right now?"

"Suit yourself," she shrugged, picked a piece of wood off the ground and handed it to him. "But I must say, I don't think you have it in you to kill anyone, even a vampire, in cold blood." She positioned his hand so that the stick was pointed at her heart and locked gazes with him. "Do it."

"You're not worth it. Your conscience is making you suffer, isn't it?" he threw the makeshift stake away.

She nodded.

"I hope it makes you suffer throughout your whole immortal life," he muttered.

"I deserve it, I guess. If I was Voldemort's second I probably did a lot of... things.

Sirius laughed harshly. "Tortured lots of people I dare say. Killed several more most likely." He winced at the pained look on her face.

She didn't respond and they continued to walk for several minutes in silence.

"How'd you get a soul anyway?"

"I don't know," she replied quietly.

"Why did that vampire in you surfaced like that and attacked me?"

"I don't know," she paused and looked around the clearing, "Would you like to spend the rest of the night here?"

"Alright."

As they settled down for the night, Sirius remembered that he still didn't know her name. "What was your name again?"

"I don't know if I had a name before Voldemort came into my life. I do know that he called me..."

"What?"

"Anya."


	3. Somnus

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did coz that'll mean I'll have lots of money but I fortunately I don't so... please don't sue ^^. 

** Dark Order Rising  
Chapter 3: Somnus  
by ARaZhi**

"Where could he be?!" Remus grumbled to himself for the 52nd time as he continued to pace in Fletcher's kitchen.

"They haven't found him yet, that's good news. And those nosy reporters haven't sniffed anything yet, that's another good news."

"I guess so. After everything that happened, the last thing Harry needs is to hear about Sirius being chased by Ministry wizards."

"There is a bad news, though."

Remus turned and looked at his former professor.

"One of the Aurors told me their sensors are picking up a vampire in the forest."

"A vampire?" Remus frowned and tried not to think of his friend being drained by vampire. Sirius had steered clear off vampires ever since that incident during fifth year when his first ever date (an older girl) turned out to be a vampire. Sirius came home covered with dust after he staked his date with something muggles call pencil.

"I hope he can defend himself. Does he know any vampires?"

"No, I don't think so. The only one he knows have been dusted twenty years ago."

Fletcher raised his eyebrows.

"Long story," Remus sighed. "But since we have lots of time, I might as well tell you."

~*~

That same night in a house at number 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter woke up from his nightmare. Cold sweat covered his forehead. He pushed off his slightly wet hair with a shaking hand.

Kill the spare!

Avada Kedavra!

Harry closed his eyes and saw Cedric's face. Unmarked. Surprised. Dead.

Harry had been having the same nightmares ever since he got back to Privet Drive two days ago. Even when he's awake, he could still picture it in his mind's eye.

He walked shakily towards the window and took a deep breath of fresh air. He know he shouldn't blame himself. Yet no matter what he does a small voice inside him kept on blaming him for Cedric's death.

"I told him to take the Cup with me," Harry whispered softly.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of an unknown owl. The owl swooped through his window and landed on his bed. After he untied the parchment attached to its leg, the owl took flight again.

Harry unrolled the parchment and read:

_Dumbledore cannot protect you forever.  
You can run. But you can never hide._

Harry recoiled as a smoky green serpent leapt out of the parchment and hanged in the air for a couple of seconds. The Dark Mark. Before the parchment burst into flames, the Dark Mark hissed:

Somnus!

Immediately, Harry's eyelids began to droop. He barely made it back to bed before he fell into deep slumber.

~*~

_Sunlight was just starting to peek out of the horizon when a terrified scream filled the silent house._

_"NOOO! STOP IT! AAAHHHHHHH!! STOPPP!!"_

_"Harry! Harry!" someone was shaking him awake. It doesn't like Aunt Petunia. Neither does it sound like Mrs. Weasley. It can't be Hermione, she's not supposed to go in the boys' dorm._

_"Harry! Please, sweetheart, wake up!"_

_With a gasp of pain, Harry woke. He clutched his scar with a trembling hand, his forehead cold with sweat. The pain was starting to go away._

_He blinked away the tears of pain threatening to spill out of his eyes and reached for his glasses._

_"Here, sweetheart," a pair of glasses was placed into his hand._

_Harry quickly put it on. Eager to find out who could possibly be in his room calling him sweetheart. If it was Hermione, he'll never hear the end of it from Ron. The voice was familiar but it couldn't be..._

_His eyes focused on the person sitting in front of him and he felt his heart stop. His mum! But how?_

_The door flew open and a man who looked like an older Harry stood there, his hair still dripping wet from a shower._

_"Son? What happened?" James Potter asked in concern._

_Harry could only gape at his parents._

_"He was having a nightmare," Lily Potter replied._

_"Would you like to tell us about it?" James asked._

_"I---" What was he dreaming about? "How---" How what? How come his parents are alive? His parents have always been alive, haven't they? He was just having a twisted nightmare. His parents couldn't be dead especially since---_

_"Harry?" a soft girl's voice spoke from the doorway._

_His sister. His eleven year old, red haired sister who looked so much like his mom, except for the piercing blue eyes which she got from their dad. If his parents have been dead he wouldn't have a sister._

_"What happened?" his sister, Elizabeth, asked._

_"I'm okay, Lizzie..."_

_"You gave me a fright."_

_"I'm alright. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over."_

_"Okay," Lizzie smiled at him brightly before tackling him down the bed and started tickling him._

_"Stop it!" Harry gasped between peals of laughter._

_"Well, looks like he's okay now, luv. Let's have breakfast, shall we?" James asked his wife._

_Lily smiled at her husband. Her eyes shining with happiness at the sight of her fourteen year-old son playing with his sister._

_"This is payback for last night!"_

_"I only did that because I missed you!"_

_"Well, I missed you, too!" Harry pried his sister off him and held her up._

_"Ahh!! Harry put me down!"_

_"You're getting heavy!"_

_"Of course! I'm eleven now! I'll be starting Hogwarts soon! I'm gonna be Head Girl like mum!"_

_Harry placed Lizzie on the bed and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Last one on the breakfast table is a stinking Slytherin!" Harry took off downstairs._

_"Hey! Not fair!" Liz ran after her brother._

_The kitchen sure is different from his dream. The great improvement comes in the form of his father reading the Daily Prophet instead of Uncle Vernon. His mom cooking breakfast instead of Aunt Petunia. And NO Dudley in sight._

_Harry pinched his arm. That hurt! He wasn't dreaming after all! All that horrible things that happened... all of it was nothing but a twisted nightmare? This... all _this_ wonderful things are his reality?_

_Harry walked over to his mum, gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking the plates of eggs and bacon from her hands._

_"Thanks, sweetie. Liz, sweetheart, set the table please."_

_Several minutes later, Harry was helping himself to a second serving of everything and trying to sort out his dream._

_James sighed, "You've made the news again, Harry."_

_"I did?" Harry's heart plummeted. "Rita Skeeter, right? What did she write this time? She blames me for Cedric's death, doesn't she? Oh, she'll have it this time. When Hermione reads that she'll be sorry she ever learned how to write. Ron was right, Hermione shouldn't have released her too soon."_

_Everyone at the table was gaping at Harry._

_"What?" Harry asked._

_"What do you mean Cedric's dead? I just saw him on the train station when I picked you up," James said. "The article was written by Rita Skeeter. She says that Hermione picked Krum over you because he's a Triwizard Champion."_

_"Hermione picked Krum over me? But she's not my girlfriend! Wait a minute, _Krum_ is the Triwizard Champion?" Harry looked at his dad blankly. Krum wasn't the Triwizard Champion. He, Harry, was the champion. He tied with Cedric. Then Cedric died... killed by that bloody traitor Wormtail. Right?_

_But another voice, louder and more insistent, was saying: No, you prat! That was your dream!_

_"My dream..." Harry whispered._

_"Boy, you really had quite a nightmare, didn't you?" James said, concerned._

_"Yeah. I dreamt I was living with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. And Dudley, of course, is getting worse with each year. Fatter. More irritating. Always carrying that dumb Smelting stick..."_

_James' expression darkened, "That is a nightmare. But don't worry Harry. I'll dance in the middle of a crowded Great Hall with nothing but a tea cozy before I let you live with those muggles."_

_"That'll be quite a sight, dad! Can I take a picture?" Lizzie giggled._

_"Your dad is right, Harry, don't let that nightmare bother you so much. What are you plans for today?" Lily asked._

_Before Harry could think of an answer, a knock sounded on the door._

_Elizabeth jumped up from her seat and opened the door._

_"My favorite redhead! Good morning, young lady," Sirius said._

_Lizzie grinned and gave Sirius a hug, "Morning, Padfoot."_

_Harry couldn't help but stare at Sirius. The long, matted and tangled hair is gone, replaced by a short, clean cut. His built is lean but muscular. His skin perfectly tanned. The haunted gaze was missing as well. There was something peculiar though, a scar, like a lightning bolt, was on the left side of Sirius' face._

_Harry's had automatically touched his own scar... and found nothing. No scar? What the hell?_

_"Harry!" Sirius shook him. "Are you there?"_

_Harry realized he was still staring and flushed. "Sorry," he mumbled._

_"Do I have something on my hair?" Sirius asked._

_"I think you have a gray hair, Padfoot," James joked._

_"I do not!" Sirius glared at James. "Something bothering you, Pronglet?"_

_"Er---"_

_"He had a nightmare," Lily explained. "He seems to be mixing his nightmare with reality."_

_"Really? Interesting. Was I in it?" Sirius asked curiously._

_"Yeah. But you're different..."_

_"How different?" Sirius prompted._

_"Er---" Harry tried to sort out the images from his dream but them seem to be fading. "You don't have that scar," he replied._

_"That's a definite improvement," Sirius said. "Never liked this bloody scar."_

_But Harry disagreed. "I'm the one with the scar. Right here," he said, tracing his forehead with his finger. Sirius may not have a scar but there are things worse than a scar. Like being in the run from the Ministry... Harry decided to keep that to himself. He didn't want to talk about his dumb nightmare anymore. But something else was nagging at the back of his mind._

_"Where's Voldemort?" Harry asked without thinking._

_"He certainly wouldn't be joining as for breakfast, Harry," James replied, sounding a bit amused._

_"Yeah," Sirius said as he buttered his toast, "That evil git's long gone, Harry. It's been what? Ten years?"_

_Lily nodded._

_"Why? You weren't friends with him in this nightmare of yours, were you? Because the way you asked about him sounds like you were expecting him to join you for breakfast."_

_"Er, no," Harry shook his head, trying to clear it with images from him nightmare. "Can we please talk about something else?"_

_"Chris and Caitlyn are coming over at around 10. They said you're going to go see some muggle movie with Ron and Draco."_

_Harry nearly spat out his milk. He was going to see a movie with _Draco_? And who are Chris and Caitlyn? Harry forced his mind to focus on reality and not his twisted nightmare._

_"You do know who they are, don't you?" Sirius exchanged concerned glances with James._

_"Do nightmares do this? Cause a memory problem---"_

_"I'm fine, mum!" Lily looked a bit hurt at Harry's sudden outburst._

_"Harry!" James said, sharply._

_"Sorry. I'm still a little disoriented. I didn't get much sleep last night."_

_"It's alright, sweetie," Lily said, smiling at him._

_"I shouldn't have kept you up all night," Lizzie said. "Sorry," she gave him an angelic smile._

_"It's alright, Lizzie," Harry smiled back at his sister._

_"You haven't answered my question," Sirius said._

_"What was it again?"_

_"Do you remember Ron, Draco, Chris, and Caitlyn."_

_"Ron is---" Harry stopped himself short of saying: best friend. Somehow he got the feeling that Ron wasn't his best friend, at least not the closest. He quickly changed tactic while he tries to come up with Ron's role in his life._

_"Draco is my---" Enemy? Someone who hated me? That doesn't sound right, either._

_Harry's frown was mirrored in James' face as the adults exchanged concerned glances._

_Chris and Caitlyn? Who are they?_

_Who was his best friend? Hermione? No. Probably not._

_Hm._

_Best friend..._

_It was as if a light bulb suddenly turned on his head, chasing away the shadows of his nightmare._

_"Caitlyn is my best friend. Her twin brother, younger by 3 minutes (which is brought up almost everytime they argue) is Chris---Christian Sirius Black. Ron is my closest guy friend. Draco is Chris' best friend. All five of us are the second generation Marauders and we're going to go see a movie this afternoon!"_

_Everyone smiled in relief, "Good," Sirius laughed, "I'd hate to know what will happen to you if you forgot who Caitlyn is." Sirius turned to his best friend, "Ready to go?"_

_"I hope, for the sake of the office you two hold, you're not going to that meeting in that bike of yours, Sirius," Lily said._

_"Of course not!" Sirius grinned at Lily, "That's why we're borrowing your car."_

_Lily paled. "Sirius Black, if you think I'm going to let a crazy driver like you drive my Jaguar you are wrong!"_

_"We could always use your bigger car. Only it's older and doesn't do much for appearance---"_

_"I'm having it fixed," Lily hissed._

_"So, there's only one car that you can lend us..."_

_"No."_

_"Would you prefer that we walk? Do remember that the Ministry Palace is surrounded by Anti-Apparition wards. If we're to apparate, we'll have to walk two kilometers. Or would you feel better if Prongs drive?"_

_"He wouldn't know what to do with a car even if it comes with a manual."_

_Sirius and James gave Lily their most charming smiles._

_"We wouldn't scratch it, luv, wizard's honour," James promised._

_"You better not!" Lily reluctantly handed the keys of her precious car to Sirius._

_"Alright! Thank you, milady," Sirius began pushing James towards the door. "Hurry before she changes her mind," Sirius whispered to James._

_James gave her wife a quick kiss. A minute later, they heard the squeal of tires as the Jaguar took of a top speed._

_"It'll be alright, mum!" Harry reassured his still pale mother._

_~*~_

_Harry wandered around the house trying his best to separate his stupid nightmare from his wonderful reality._

_Potter Estate is huge! The whole of the Dursley's house could fit in the living room. The library contained hundreds of books and moving portraits of his ancestors. There was no doubt in his mind that most, if not all, in his family were in Gryffindor because all of the 9 guest rooms were decorated in Gryffindor colors (red and gold)._

_He caught sight of at least five house-elves. He briefly wondered how Hermione will react if she finds out the Potters have house-elves. But quickly dismissed it when he realized that the Harry in his dream didn't even know what house-elves are until his second year. Surely Hermione knows by now that there are house-elves in the Potter Estate._

_Harry tried to think of the Black Manor. Yeah, it's just as big as this place. Except that there are lots of muggle stuff because like Arthur Weasley, Sirius have always been fascinated with muggle technology even though he's also a pure-blood like the Weasleys._

_Arthur Weasley and his whole family live in London. The Ministry Palace, center of the British Ministry, because Arthur Weasley is the Minister of Magic. That's where James and Sirius are going. James is head of Magic Law Enforcement and Sirius is head of the Department of Mysteries._

_Harry focused his mind on Draco Malfoy next. No. That's wrong. It's not Draco _Malfoy_. It's Draco _Snape_. Lucius Malfoy died not long after his Lord Voldemort. Narcissa married Severus Snape and Snape adopted Draco as his own. Knowing how tainted the name Malfoy had become, Draco dropped it. And as Draco usually told the (second generation) Marauders, his _biological_ father never loved him. Draco once said, "He gives me money. He thinks he can buy love. He's wrong. Severus is more of a father to me than Lucius will ever be."_

_Had Harry ever been to Draco's house? Harry furrowed his brow in thought. Draco's house wasn't as big as Potter Estate or Black Manor and certainly not as big as the Ministry Palace. And Draco told them that his house doesn't have a name like Snape Mansion or Snape Castle because if they give it a name Severus will have a fit. It wasn't big because Severus doesn't like big houses. He's a practical guy._

_His thoughts transferred to Remus Lupin. He's still a werewolf but rules have changed. Remus along with James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, the members of the Order of Phoenix were hailed as heroes after the war with Voldemort. Remus especially because he was the one who found the way that ultimately defeated Voldemort. He now lives (alone, unfortunately) in a beautiful house not far from Black Manor. He works as Advisor to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Spends most of his time in research for different cures, specifically lycanthrope, and writes a column for the Daily Prophet which he partially owns._

_Harry was just beginning to wonder about Wormtail when his mother approached him. "Something in your mind, Harry?"_

_"I'm still trying to separate my nightmare from everything," he sighed. "I'm really sorry for snapping at you, mum."_

_"It's alright, sweetie. I understand. How can I help you?"_

_"Where's Wormtail?"_

_"Wormtail? Your Uncle Pete's been dead for 13 years, Harry."_

_Harry stared at his mother in shock._

_"You know all about it, Harry. Focus. I'm sure it'll come to you."_

_Wormtail is his uncle? Harry's mind seems to be whirling at full speed. Peter is his uncle because his dad's mom and Peter's mom are sisters. Peter was his parents' Secret-Keeper but he didn't sell his parents to Voldemort. Sirius was captured and tortured by Voldemort to discover the Potter's location, thinking he was the Secret-Keeper. Remus and Peter rescued Sirius. But the Death Eaters overwhelmed them. Voldemort shot the killing curse at Sirius but Peter blocked it. Peter died. Voldemort shot the killing curse at Sirius again it rebounded on Voldemort. Sirius (now scared) and Remus lived through the blast the followed while the other Death Eaters ran off when they saw what happened to Voldemort. Later on, Remus found a way to destroy the ghost-like form that was left of Voldemort. That was the end of it. The Marauders were all given Order of Merlin first class, each._

_"In my dream," Harry whispered in a trembling voice, "Wormtail betrayed you to Voldemort. He's a Death Eater. Because of that... I lost you both and had to live with the Dursleys. He also framed Sirius... led others to believe that Sirius betrayed you and dad."_

_"Oh, dear!" Lily hugged Harry tightly, "No wonder you were so troubled by your dream. But it's just a dream, Harry. We're all safe. Your dad and I are here for you and Liz. And we're not going anywhere, I promise."_

_"I love you, mum."_

_"I love you, too, Harry."_

_"Am I interrupting something?" came Draco's voice from the fireplace._

_Harry grinned at his friend. Draco's silver-blonde hair and clothes are covered with ashes._

_"There's a clothes brush on the mantle, dear," Lily told Draco. "I'll prepare you kids a snack. The others will be here soon." Lily went to the kitchen._

_"You alright, mate?" Draco asked, genuinely concerned._

_"I'm fine," Harry replied with a smile._

_Moments later they were joined by Ron, Chris, and Caitlyn._

_Chris looked exactly like Sirius. Same dark hair and light blue-grey eyes. Caitlyn look nothing like her brother and father though. Her shoulder length jet black hair was pulled back into a not too neat ponytail. She was dressed in jeans, a white shirt that showed off her figure and sneakers. She was as tan as her father and brother. Undoubtedly beautiful and obviously doesn't pay too much attention to her appearance._

_"Stop staring at me, Potter," she told Harry._

_"I told you to brush your hair," Chris pointed out._

_"It's not my fault I can't find the bloody brush! You probably _borrowed_ it!"_

_"I did not!" Chris said._

_"Did too!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Then it was probably dad who took it."_

_"You should have used a comb."_

_"I own one brush. No comb. I had several before but you kept on _borrowing_ them! Besides my hair doesn't stick up. I can go out without even brushing it because it's naturally in good condition, always."_

_"It's not. It's messy. That's why Harry was staring."_

_"You're just vain," Caitlyn smirked, "Vain enough for both of us."_

_"Alright, children! Shush!" Ron raised his hands stopping further arguments. "Do I look muggle, enough?"_

_"Yeah," Harry replied._

_"I guess so," Draco said, "But that doesn't mean you're not a fashion disaster. Those bell-bottoms were _in_ during our _parents_ day, Weasley. Who'd you borrow that from? Your dad?"_

_"Oh. Like you know so much about Muggles. You barely even like Muggles when I first met you, Snape," Ron snapped._

_Draco opened his mouth to reply. Harry quickly stepped between the two. The moment Ron and Draco started a row it's always worse than Ron and Hermione's you-are-such-a-know-it-all arguments or Caitlyn and Chris you-are-as-vain-as-dad or i-am-3-minutes-older-than-you debates._

_"Honestly, you two. You argue like an old married couple," Harry said with a grin. That shut Ron and Draco up and both glared at Harry._

_"Hermione and Ron are the ones who sound like an old married couple," Draco countered._

_The twins snickered as Ron's ears turned red._

_"Come on, Ron. I have jeans that'll fit you," Harry said. He paused and thought, 'I have jeans that'll fit Ron?'_

_Ron grinned, "Thanks, Harry!" And Harry realized he and Ron were almost the same height!_

_"Kids! Have a snack before you go!" Lily called from the kitchen._

_"You guys go ahead. Ron and I'll just go to my room."_

_Harry took a pair of jeans from his walk-in closet and handed it to Ron who changed in the bathroom adjoining Harry's closet._

_Harry looked at himself in the mirror. Not only was he taller. He was no longer skinny! He looked at himself closely, noticing the definition in his arms. His eyes were several shades brighter, none of the sadness that seems to lurk in corners. His hair was still messy and there's definitely no scar. In the back of his mind he knows he'd always looked like this but it was still weird... because of that damned dream._

_"Why are you staring at yourself?" Ron asked as he came out of the bathroom._

_"Er--nothing. Just--"_

_"Just?"_

_"Nothing. Forget it. Let's go down before the other finish off our snack."_

_~*~_

_It was already mid-afternoon and the Marauders are walking in muggle London, picking on their favorite target: Draco._

_"I can just feel the love around me!" Draco grouched._

_"We just pick on the ones we like, mate," Harry said._

_"In that case, Caitlyn have an unhealthy crush on Parkinson and Ron is obsessed with Granger," Draco smirked at Ron whose ears have turned red._

_"Pansy is an annoying twit who's in love with you, Draco," Caitlyn said, grinning._

_Draco flinched, "Do you have to remind me of that!"_

_"Well at least it's not Millicient Bulstrode!" Chris muttered._

_The others laughed, "Too bad I didn't have a camera that day she asked you out for the Yule Ball, dear brother," Caitlyn said, grinning._

_"Yeah, I didn't think anyone was capable of changing colors that fast. Your face went from red to purple then green to white so fast!" Ron said._

_Draco was still snickering, "I thought you were going to faint!"_

_"Who wouldn't? She's nearly twice my size!"_

_"She _is_ twice your size, Mr. I-can-hide-behind-my-broomstick-even-if-I-don't-turn-sideways," Harry said, grinning._

_"I'm not that thin!" Chris said, indignantly._

_"You guys ought to be grateful Hermione's not here, she wouldn't be too happy hearing you insult girls like that," Caitlyn commented._

_Their light-hearted bantering continued and Harry tried to block off their conversation. He had spent the time in the movie house sorting out his nightmare._

_"Harry? Are you alright? You've been so quiet," Caitlyn looked at him in concern._

_"I'm alright."_

_"Don't let that nightmare get you down."_

_"How'd you know about that?"_

_"Mum told me."_

_"Mum?" But Caitlyn's mother is already dead!_

_"Yeah. Mum. You know, your mom. Lily Potter. Chris and I call her 'mum' too, remember?"_

_"Yeah, of course. Sorry," Harry mumbled. During the war with Voldemort, Lily stayed at home and looked after Harry and Sirius' twins. The twins grew up without a mother and Lily became the mother they never had._

_"Lighten up, Harry. If Hermione see you like that she'll fuss," Caitlyn said._

_"We're meeting Hermione?"_

_"You're really out of it, aren't you? You're the one who nearly twisted the poor girl's arm so she'd meet us for dinner. She's coming with Neville."_

_"Is she and Neville going out?" Harry asked without thinking._

_"Of course not! What makes you think that? Don't you dare let Ron hear you say that. You know what Ronniekins is like. He's too in love with Hermione to notice."_

_Harry grinned, "He is, isn't he? He's just too thick to admit it."_

_"Did any of you two mention my name?" Ron asked, loudly in front of them._

_"No!" Harry and Caitlyn answered back with innocent grins._

_"This summer is going to be so much fun," Caitlyn whispered._

_"Yeah. About time to get Operation Love Match starting, you reckon?"_

_"Glad you remember that," Caitlyn's eyes danced with mischief. "Before school starts, Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum will be nothing but a distant memory!"_


	4. Voldemort's Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did coz that'll mean I'll have lots of money but I fortunately I don't so... please don't sue ^^. 

** Dark Order Rising  
Chapter 4: Voldemort's Hand  
by ARaZhi**

"Boy! Get up! GET UP!" Petunia screeched through the closed door of the smallest bedroom in number 4 Privet Drive. It is nearly 10 a.m. and her lazy nephew is still asleep.

Thoroughly annoyed, Petunia pushed open the bedroom door and stomped in. "HARRY POTTER GET UP NOW!"

Harry didn't even twitch. The boy continued to sleep, on top of his blankets, a small smile playing on his lips. He looked so peaceful. If Dudley is the one sleeping with such a peaceful expression on his face Petunia will not wake him up. But this isn't Dudley. This is Harry. Her dratted nephew.

Petunia began shaking Harry awake, violently. But still Harry slept.

"Damned boy!" Petunia released Harry's shoulders and let him drop onto the bed.

At least if the boy wouldn't wake he will not be getting on her family's way. Vernon never liked the boy. Also, she'll save money. If Harry slept through the whole summer that's one less mouth to feed.

Dismissing thoughts that Harry might be in a coma, Petunia went down the stairs to make sure there's enough food in the fridge to satisfy her Duddlykins. After that accursed diet last year, Dudley deserves all the food that he wants.

~*~

Elsewhere, later that afternoon, in a dark forest, Sirius is quietly considering his current situation. Trapped in a forest surrounded by Ministry wizards. Unable to do magic because of the wards. Unable to create a portkey because he can't do magic. Unable to use any portkey that he might have because of the wards. Unable to disapparate because of the wards (and even if he can it will undoubtedly set off alarms). He is accompanied by a vampire who is slowly gaining her memory. A vampire with a soul. A vampire who happens to be Voldemort's second in command. Life is just so wonderful, isn't it?

"I've always wondered, you know, if Voldemort really had a second. We thought it was Lucius Malfoy," Sirius said, breaking the silence.

"Malfoy?" Anya frowned. "I remember him as a wealthy, talentless git who successfully perfected the art of scaring those who are easily scared. He likes playing with Muggles because Muggles can't fight back. Can't hold his own on a duel. He's all talk. I think I've wanted to kill the bloody bastard for years but Voldemort wouldn't permit it."

"They are still out there. Death Eaters, I mean. Will you join them after this?" he asked. He wasn't going to reveal the fact that Voldemort is back to life. She seems to believe he's dead.

"Join them?" she shook her head, "Those bastards hate me because I'm a vampire. They're obssessed with this so called purity of blood crap. They want me dead. The only reason they never touched me is because they feared Voldemort."

"You'll just go back to bounty hunting then?"

"Yeah. It's a good job. Besides, I need the money. I've found the perfect beach house in Australia. I don't have a house there yet. The weather in this country ruined my tan and Australia is the perfect place to fix it. However, it's winter now in Australia. Hm, perhaps I'll fix my tan in Hawaii instead. Too bad my conscience can't handle turning you over anyone who'll pay for you after..." she sighed. "Anyway, I'll just help you out of here then I'm leaving."

"We're in the middle of a forest, surrounded by Ministry wizards and you're worried about your bloody tan!" Sirius exclaimed, "And Remus called _me_ vain."

Suddenly, Anya stumbled and clutched her head in her hands. A moment later, she fell on all fours, panting hard. Her face changing from her vampire visage then to normal then back again.

Sirius got up to help her.

"Don't," she rasped. "Run. Run, now."

"Wh--what?"

"Do it!"

Sirius had barely taken two steps back when Anya let out an ear splitting shriek of pain or agony. He was thrown down as a green light of pure energy erupted from Anya's body.

Sirius heard a snake's hiss. He turned on his back and found himself looking at a green snake (created out of pure energy), cackling with power.

A moment later, the snake disappeared and Anya lay unmoving on the grass. No longer a vampire. A reddish glow surrounding her body.

"Help me," she whispered in a trembling voice.

Sirius quickly moved towards her and took her hand, a golden glow appeared between their clasped hands. He could feel jolts of electricity traveling from his fingers spreading throughout his body. The pained expression on her face was already dissipating.

"Thanks, Sirius."

_She called me by my name!_

He was just beginning to chastise himself for thinking of something so trivial and irrelevant to the current situation when he heard several pop of Apparating wizards. They've dropped the Anti-apparition and the anti-magic wards! He grabbed her wand, took her into his arms, and ran. Hopefully, the green mist still surrounding the area will block them from view.

He placed down the semi-conscious vampire behind a tree. "Can you run? We have to get out of here!"

She moaned and grabbed his hand, "I can feel him calling to me..."

Sirius shivered. Voldemort.

"How can he do this? Isn't he dead? Unless... unless..." she closed her eyes, a look of utter defeat crossing her face. "He's back, isn't he?" she whispered weakly. "The truth, Sirius..."

He nodded.

She leaned back on the tree horrified. "No. I don't want to go back. Not again." She tightened her grip on his hand. "Swear to me that you will kill me before Voldemort or any of his death eaters get their hands on me. Swear to me that you will stake me if the vampire takes over again. Swear it to me, Sirius, please!"

Sirius stared. The vampire within her wants to go back to Voldemort! But to kill someone in cold blood...

"I'm taking you to Dumbledore. He can help you. I can promise you that. Now, let's get out---"

"Too late," a gruff voice announced. 

Sirius felt the tip of the wand touch his temple. He turned sideways and found himself looking at a grim faced auror.

"You surely gave us quite a chase, Black. But no more. You are going back to---" the auror didn't get to finish his gloating because the half-vampire tackled him.

Sirius grabbed the wand he got from the vampire, he muttered a stunning spell but the wand suddenly let out a squawk and turned into a rubbed duck. "What the hell!"

The vampire back-handed the auror, causing him to fall into unconsciousness. Her hand glowed and Sirius heard her mutter, "Obliviate."

"Let's go," Sirius whispered hurriedly. "Can you walk?"

She nodded and Sirius helped her up.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing with a _fake_ wand?" he demanded of her, annoyed as they walk east ward.

She gave him a smile, "It's nice isn't it? Very convincing."

"I'd say," Sirius waved the rubber duck and it turned back into a wand.

"I got it from the Quidditch World Cup."

"They sell these things at the Quidditch World Cup?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Nah. I saw it laying on the ground. Someone probably dropped it."

"Don't you have a real wand?"

"I never bought one. I don't need it. Dark creatures are capable of focusing magic without wands."

Sirius nodded, "I know. One of my best friends is a werewolf. He could cast simple and several complex spells without a wand. But aren't vampires supposed to be non-magical?"

"Vampires aren't supposed to have souls, either. You have a friend who's a werewolf?"

"Yeah. He's--- What's wrong?"

The half-vampire doubled over in pain. "Vampire -- trying to b--break fr-free."

"What can I do?"

"Just get me to Dumbledore," she gasped out several moments later.

"Can you hold her back?"

"Yeah. That power blast awhile ago drained Anya."

"This is strange, you know, you talking about 'Anya' as though she's in a different body. Aren't you two one and the same?"

"No. I don't think so. I think we've been separated right from the start. It's like having two souls in one body. In my case, one is demonic soul... the other one is not...at least not anymore...

"And you have only one name? Anya?"

"No. That's the name Voldemort gave me. I don't want it."

"Alright. What shall I call you then?"

"Angel. I remember it now. That---that's what m---my mum called me."

~*~

"Professor!" Remus called.

"Honestly, Remus, how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Gus' instead of 'Professor'? I haven't thought a class in more than two decades!" Fletcher said.

"Look!" Remus pointed out the window where a humongous green snake was floating on the air.

"Merlin's beard," Fletcher whispered. 

"That's not the Dark Mark. It's too solid and it doesn't have the skull---"

"That's worse than the Dark Mark."

"What is it?"

"That's the signature attack of Voldemort's second."

"Voldemort's second?" Remus said in surprise.

"Few people know that Voldemort had a second. Dumbledore, myself, Moody, and Frank Longbottom are the only ones who know. No one know's the name or gender of Voldemort's second. We simply called him Voldemort's Hand. He rarely shows in Europe. Stays mostly in Asia, America, and Africa, spreading Voldemort's Dark Order. Frank took it upon himself to search for him after Voldemort fell. We never found him. And if Frank did find him, we will never know," Fletcher smiled grimly, probably thinking of the currently state of mind of Frank and his wife in St. Mungo's. 

"It seems that Voldemort's Hand is alive, after all," Fletcher's expression became grimmer. "Voldemort by himself is bad enough. With his Hand, he might as well be infallible."

"He's in the forest... Sirius..." Remus whispered, his heart freezing in fright.

Fletcher gripped Remus' shoulder, "We'll just have to hope for the best."

~*~

The sun was long gone, yet they continued to walk. The sky was dark, few stars, no moon.

"Are we stopping?" Sirius asked.

"No. Unless you're tired?"

"A bit. But I can manage."

"Are you sure? If we walk the whole night we'll be able to get there just before sun up. They ought to be tired and sleeping by then. It'll increase our chances."

"And we're neither sleepy nor tired?"

"I'm always tired, Sirius. I fight an endless battle with this demon in me even when I sleep."

"Doesn't that vampire in you ever give up?"

"The demon's just as stubborn as I am. Now that she knows Voldemort is back, she'll do everything in her power to go back to him," Angel took out a small flask from her backpack. "Drink this."

"What is it?"

"An energy potion. It'll revitalize you and keep you awake."

Sirius took a swig of the potion and true enough the drowsiness and tiredness he felt left him.

"Do you know how to create a portkey?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I want you to start creating one once I've started a diversion. I'll get you a wand. Is there a safe place near Hogwarts that we can use?"

Sirius nodded. "There's a cave in Hogsmead. Only Dumbledore, my godson and his friends know about it."

"Alright. Set the portkey to that location. Set it to go off within two minutes--"

"Will that be enough?"

"Hopefully, yes. I don't want to linger in the midst of Ministry wizards. It's too risky," she locked gazes with him. "Don't attack anyone, Sirius, it'll only get you in more trouble. I'll handle the fighting. You take care of that portkey."

"But--"

"I know what I'm doing," Angel sighed, tiredly. "When you see me turn into a vampire, I want you to stun me, give it as much power as possible. I can't risk the vampire in me gaining control."

"I understand."

"Once we get to Hogsmead. Stun me again then chain me up. I'm not taking any chances."

Sirius grinned, "I never thought I'd live to see the day when a woman is asking me to chain her up."

Angel laughed, "Don't get any ideas, Black."

"Believe me when I say I've had enough romantic entanglements with vampires to last me a lifetime."

Angel grinned, "She tried to bite you didn't she?"

"She tried to turn me!"

"Ohhh she really liked you then!"

"I prefer to stay alive, thank you."

"Alright. Don't get shirty on me. Let's run through those plans again."

"As soon as we get out of this anti-magic wards, you'll get me a wand. I'll create a portkey. You'll create a diversion. I'll stun you if you vamp out. Then we use the portkey to escape."

"Sounds good enough?"

"Yeah," Sirius looked at her shadowed face, "will you be alright?"

Angel smiled grimly, "I'll live."

~*~

It was barely five in the morning the following day, when Fletcher shook Remus awake. "Wake up, Remus, time to go."

"Huh? Wha---" Remus is not a morning person, none of the Marauders were.

"Time to get up. I just received a message that Sirius spent the whole night walking. He'll exit the forest before sun up. We'll have to help him out somehow."

Remus nodded and tried to shook off sleep. Dumbledore have contacted them last night and told them that Sirius might be with a bounty hunter. Dumbledore did not seem too worried about bounty hunter but this did little to appease Remus' worry.

Remus and Fletcher Apparated a good distance away from the Ministry wizards. They hid behind several large rocks which gave them a good view of the wizards and the archway welcoming passerby into the village half a kilometer away. The ministry had their hands full trying to shush up the whole thing from the wizarding world and hidden from the muggles. Currently, the wizards are wearing muggle clothing. They've also placed wards around the area to repel muggles.

"Now what?" Remus ask. "Are we just going to sit here and wait?"

"We can't just burst in there! Besides, Dumbledore didn't want us seen. If we get caught helping Sirius we'd get in trouble. That's why I brought this," Fletcher held up an Invisibility Cloak.

Two full grown men trying to fit under the cloak is hard. Nevertheless, the finally succeeded in covering themselves entirely. Quietly, they walked closer to the ministry wizards.

"Now, we wait."

~*~

"Are you sure about this? They probably haven't spotted us yet. We can still go back," Sirius said.

"We've come this far."

Sirius clenched his teeth and tried not to think of Remus and Harry and what they'd say if he gets himself killed. Here he is, about to do what is possibly the most stupid thing he'd ever done in his entire life. He's about to walk into the waiting hands of no less than fifty Ministry wizards. With a vampire who might just sell him out for the highest price. A vampire called, Anya, Voldermort's second-in-command. What are the chances that she's the same woman Alex the time traveler told him about in that weird non-dream he had in Azkaban?

"Good thing those cuts and bruises we gave each other the other day are still visible," she said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. They might get suspicious if Voldemort's second didn't even put up a fight," Sirius said.

"Here, put this on," she held up a pair of muggle handcuffs.

Sirius sighed, "You will unlock this, won't you?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"With your fangs, who would?"

It was Angel's turn to sigh, "I understand. Don't worry. I can't do this on my own. We have to help each other. You want to escape the ministry. I want to escape Voldemort. If we don't help each other. We're done for."

"Alright, fine. Put on the damned cuffs," Sirius allowed Angel to snap the cuffs on his wrists.

"You reckon they'll fall for the wand?" Sirius asked as she pressed the wand at his back.

"You fell for it didn't you?"

Sirius grunted, "No need to remind me of how I made a fool out of myself."

"Here comes the ministry," she whispered as they caught sight of a couple of young men in muggle clothes, walking towards them with wand drawn. "Act like a properly deranged Azkaban escapee."

"No need to tell me that," he hissed.

"What do you have there?"

"You lot were supposed to be looking for him these past two years, you tell me," Angel said haughtily.

Sirius did his best to look as menacing as possible. He glared at the two wizards and noticed that they began to tremble. Did he look that scary? He used to be the best looking boy to ever set foot in Hogwarts! Only that twit Lockhart had the nerve to challenge that. It must be the 'he-is-Voldemort's-second reputation. They're scared out of their wits of Voldemort. They will undoubtedly be just as scared of Voldemort's second-in-command.

"We'll take it from here," the sandy haired one said.

"Sorry. It took me a long time to catch him. Gave a nasty fight. You're not getting him."

"Who are you?" the curly haired one demanded.

"Name's Anya. I'm a bounty hunter. And I want to talk to your superior. I want my money."

"Give me your wand. We'll take it from here."

"This man killed thirteen people with one curse and you want me to hand you over my wand? Think you can protect me from him when you can't even catch him? No. Now get me to your superior!" Angel spoke in a voice of someone who got what she wanted whenever she wanted or else.

Both men visibly shook even more.

"Ye--yes, ma'am," Curly-haired stuttered.

As they walk, more wizards and witches began to escort them. They kept away from him and allowed Angel to keep him at wand point. Apparently, none of them are eager to get too near him. It was amusing. What's even more ironic is the fact that they think _he's_ Voldemort second while the real one is the vampire behind him.

As suddenly as he felt the warmth of his magic coming back to him, Angel gave him a push causing him to fall forward.

"Your friends are here. Twenty meters to your left. Tell them not to interfere," Angel whispered hurriedly. "Sorry about that, Black," Angel said loudly as she pulled him to his feet. "Should have known you've gotten weak after all those years in Azkaban."

Sirius glared at her as the other wizards around them lowered their wands and resumed walking. In two quick motions, he executed the Marauder hand signal of let-me-handle-this.

~*~

Remus gritted his teeth, his muscles tense as he watched his friend being led into the archway where no less than fifty warlocks, a collection of Aurors, members of the Dark Force Defense League, Hit Wizards, and others. About twenty other warlocks are escorting Sirius. They're definitely not taking any chances.

Some distance away stood Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, with him are Lucius Malfoy and Macnair.

"Here they are," Fletcher whispered as Sirius approached the archway and suddenly fell down.

"What the---" Remus exclaimed in surprise as his friend nearly hit the uneven and rocky ground.

Fletcher grabbed his arm, "Contain yourself. We can't move now. We must wait until they're closer."

"Look!" Remus whispered as Sirius touched two fingers to his heart then to his right eyebrow. It had been so long since he last saw that. The last one was in seventh year while doing one of their two last pranks just before graduation. That was when Sirius nearly gave himself away after they sneaked in the staff room...

"He doesn't want us to interfere," he whispered, surprised.

"What? How---"

"He's got a plan. Let's just---"

Before Remus could finish his sentence, the stone archway exploded and all hell broke loose.

~*~

The cuffs fell on the ground as Angel pushed him out of the line of fire and placed a wand into his hand.

"Get on with that portkey! Keep your head down, I'll take care of them."

Sirius summoned a rock toward him and began turning it to a portkey.

~*~

Remus watched in open-mouthed shock as the woman holding Sirius at wand point a moment ago, move effortlessly among the wizards and witches. Avoiding the curses thrown at her with lightning speed and knocking the wizards unconscious with a perfectly aimed kicks and punches.

At least fifteen wizards are trapped and unconscious under the fallen rubble. The others are trying to regroup. Most of those guarding Sirius are already down.

The woman's hand began to glow with power, moments later the wizards surrounding her were hit consecutive flashes of light. The wizards fell on the ground, stunned.

~*~

The air around him was alive with electricity. With magic. So this is what it's like to be caught in a magical crossfire.

He raised his head and tried to spot Angel amidst the flashes of curse hurling above him. But instead of Angel what he saw was a rat. Stunned and trapped beneath a boulder. A very familiar fat rat with a silver paw. Wormtail.

Ignoring the danger. Sirius darted behind his hiding place and ran towards the stinking rat. With one hand, Sirius grabbed Wormtail. With another, he conjured up a very small cage, barely enough to fit the rat. He stuffed the rat in it. "I hope that hurts you real bad," Sirius hissed as he shut the small door with some difficulty and placed an Unbreakable Charm on the cage.

Where in Merlin's name is Angel?

He continued to look for her. 

Forty-five seconds left before the portkey goes off.

"Stun her!" A voice shouted. "On three!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Damn!" Sirius cursed as stunning spells broke out eight meters away from him.

Forty seconds.

Sirius ran towards the target and met a shocking sight. Angel is levitating, surrounded by eerie greenish-glow, her eyes fire red, her fangs bared.

Twenty seconds.

"Necare!"

The green serpent made of pure energy seemed to leap out of her arm and charged the terrified warlocks.

Sirius gripped his wand tightly and summoned all his power in preparation for a stunning spell.

The serpent stopped before hitting anything or anyone, as though being pulled back.

Fifteen seconds.

A moment later the serpent disappeared and Angel's face returned to normal with a shuddering gasp. She fell on the ground, barely conscious.

Ten seconds.

The vampire was still fighting. Her face was still changing.

"STUPEFY!" Sirius yelled pointing his wand at Angel as he ran towards her.

Five seconds.

Angel slumped on the ground unconscious. Sirius pulled her into his arms and ran, dodging curses from every direction.

His leg went numb as it was hit by a stunning spell.

Then he felt the familiar tug behind his navel as the portkey took them to safety.


	5. Headlines

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did coz that'll mean I'll have lots of money but I fortunately I don't so... please don't sue ^^. 

** Dark Order Rising  
Chapter 5: Headlines  
by ARaZhi**

"One woman," Fletcher murmured as he and Remus surveyed the damage around them.   
  
None of the ministry wizards are dead but most are unconscious and all are wounded in some way.   
  
The scuffle that lasted no more than three minutes resulted in a wreck that will take weeks to clear up, especially since it will be hard to make muggles ignore it. Already the place is swarming with reporters, muggles and wizards alike.  
  
"Vampire, actually, against at least seventy warlocks..." Fletcher shook his head still a bit awestruck.  
  
"I suppose Snuffles helped some," Remus said, feeling quite shocked himself.  
  
Not far from them Cornelius Fudge was arguing with the wizards. The minister couldn't believe how Black escaped them again and wants to know the name of the unknown vampire who helped him.  
  
"How did this happen! Why didn't that vampire burst to flames? The sun was rising during this whole mess for Merlin's sake! And why was she able to do magic! TELL ME!"  
  
"Minister.. we don't know..."  
  
"DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW!" Fudge bellowed. "That woman is obviously one of Black's minions! Go figure out who she is!"  
  
"He sounds brave now, doesn't he?" Fletcher commented dryly.  
  
Remus nodded in agreement. The moment the fight broke out, Fudge mysteriously disappeared, as did Malfoy and Macnair. Probably didn't want to dirty their muggle suits what will all the dust and debris flying around.  
  
"Shall we go to Dumbledore?"  
  
"That will be best," Fletcher sighed. "He will like to know what happened. And I don't want the Ministry hauling you off for questioning."  
  
With that both men Disapparated towards Hogsmead. 

~*~ 

Minerva McGonagall walked out of Hogwart's Castle, preoccupied with thoughts of Voldemort's return and worries of her student's safety, especially Harry Potter. She had taking an instant liking of Harry, though she'd never admit it to anyone, except maybe Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Most of the teachers are going home, at least for a few weeks. They will all be back soon enough. They are needed here in Hogwarts where they could do something to prevent Voldemort from getting the power and influence he once had.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a high-pitched scream followed by the thud of a falling body.  
  
Minerva broke into a run and caught sight of Sibyll Trelawney sprawled on the ground, a hand clutching her heart.  
  
Thankfully, Minerva is not as superstitious as Sibyll, else she might have fainted as well by the sight of the so-called Grim. A big, shaggy, black dog running at top speed towards the castle. The dog is familiar. Wasn't it the same dog she led towards Dumbledore's office just a week ago?  
  
Minerva was torn between helping Sibyll and chastising the dog for scaring the Divination professor (although Sibyll deserved it more than anyone else). She stopped short when she caught sight of Dumbledore walking quickly towards the dog, an old parchment clutched in his hand. The Headmaster's face was lined with concern and worry.  
  
"What happened, Snuffles?"  
  
The dog barked and took off towards Hogsmead.  
  
"Albus! What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know, Minerva..."  
  
The dog stopped and looked back at Dumbledore. It gave several impatient barks.  
  
"Coming. He never had much patience," Dumbledore said, sounding a bit amused. "In my old age, I can no longer run that fast," Dumbledore let out a soft sigh. "Oh well, I has been awhile... Accio Silver Arrow!"  
  
An old Silver Arrow, in good working condition, flew towards the old man. Dumbledore mounted his broom and kicked off.  
  
"Dumbledore are you--"  
  
"I will be fine, Minerva! Look after Sibyll."  
  
With that Dumbledore disappeared towards Hogsmead.  
  
Grumbling about superstitions and unreliable predictions, Minerva created a stretcher and took the Divination professor to the hospital wing. Silently thanking Merlin that Poppy decided to stay. The last thing she needs is to have to cure her old Hogwarts rival herself. 

~*~ 

Sirius stopped long enough to check if Dumbledore is still behind him but found nothing. What happened to Dumbledore? He was just flying behind him on that museum piece of a broom.  
  
"I am right behind you, Snuffles," the familiar voice of the headmaster spoke from his right.  
  
Sirius nearly jumped out of his Animagus form in surprise.  
  
"I cannot fly in Hogsmead chasing after a dog. People will stare," said the invisible Dumbledore.  
  
With a half-annoyed, half-amused bark, Sirius resumed running towards the cave.  
  
Upon arrival at the cave, Sirius turned back to his human form and found Dumbledore already there. The headmaster was looking at the unconscious and chained vampire.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Sirius? Who is this woman?" Dumbledore's voice was uncharacteristically sharp. There was something in his eyes that Sirius couldn't place. Was is fear? Shock? Hope?  
  
"We have to take her to Hogwarts. I'll tell you everything when we get there. We have to get out of here! It's not safe... she's not safe," Sirius spoke hurriedly.  
  
Dumbledore wretched his eyes away from the face he was staring at. He looked at though he was looking at something Sirius couldn't see.  
  
Dumbledore created a stretcher, released Angel from her chains, and laid her on the stretcher, strapping her firmly to it.  
  
"Hold on to this for me, please," Sirius spoke softly as he handed Wormtail's cage to Dumbledore, handling it as he would an expensive glassware.  
  
"This is who I think it is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and Sirius felt as though a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He will be free. Soon. Very soon.  
  
"Go. I'll be right behind you."  
  
Sirius quickly transformed and made his way back to Hogwarts. 

~*~ 

Minerva was met by a strange sight as she walked by the hallway leading to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Albus? What happened?" she demanded, seeing the unconscious blonde, bloody and wounded floating beside Dumbledore and the dog.  
  
"I don't know," Dumbledore replied after a moment. He seemed lost in thought, staring at the unknown woman as though he'd never seen another woman before in his life.  
  
"Can you help me prepare the room adjoining my quarters?"  
  
"Of course. But, Dumbledore, don't you think it's better to bring her to the hospital wing."  
  
"No," Dumbledore cut her off. "She'll be much safer in my office."  
  
The woman began to twitch and mutter in her sleep. The dog let out a bark.  
  
"We must hurry. I think she's delirious. How did she get to be on this state?"  
  
Dumbledore didn't answer but the dog looked frantic. Did dogs normally show that much agitation?  
  
"Canary Cream!"  
  
Canary cream? Minerva wondered silently when the headmaster started taking a liking towards the Weasley twins' crazy sweets.  
  
The moment the door closed behind them, the black dog transform.  
  
"Sirius Black!" Minerva shrieked. She was too surprised to make a grab for her wand.  
  
"It's alright, Minerva!" Dumbledore shouted over Professor McGonagall's screams. "You shouldn't have done that," Dumbledore reprimanded Sirius as he shot a quick look of concern at Minerva, breathing fast and clutching her heart.  
  
Sirius ignored them both and took woman's hand in his. A gold glow appeared between their hands and the woman's labored breathing returned to normal.  
  
"She's regaining her memories," Sirius said, his voice laced with worry. "We've got to put wards around her..."  
  
Minerva have gotten over her shock and was now pointing her wand at Sirius' heart. "Sirius Black. Dumbledore what are you doing with this murderer?"  
  
"He is not a murderer, Minerva. He was framed," Dumbledore took something from his robes and held it out to her. "Take a look at this."  
  
Minerva summoned it to her hand.  
  
"Hey! Be careful with that!" Sirius complained.  
  
Minerva glared suspiciously at Sirius as though expecting one of the Marauder's infamous pranks to explode at her face. She opened the small cage and pulled out a rat with a silver paw.   
  
"That's Peter Pettigrew. An illegal Animagus. Please do me a favor, lock him up and prevent him from transforming," Sirius gave McGonagall his most charming smile, a smile that used to get him everything he ever wanted. The only few people immune from that smile are a handful of teachers, the other Marauders, and Lily Evans.  
  
"Pettigrew? An Animagus? Preposterous! Next to Pettigrew, Longbottom looks like an expert in Transfiguration! The boy spent nearly the whole of first year trying to transfigure a toothpick into a needle!"  
  
"Actually, professor, he never succeeded in transfiguring a toothpick into a needle. We spend more than half of Transfiguration class transfiguring his work for him," Sirius said.  
  
"And you claim he's an Animagus?"  
  
"Only one way to find out. I'd do it myself but I don't have a wand."  
  
Still looking at Sirius suspiciously, Minerva uttered a spell. In moments, the human body parts began to grow out of the unconscious rat.  
  
"Pettigrew," Minerva whispered in shock. This is too much. She'd always thought the Marauders were the worst pranksters to ever set foot in Hogwarts. She had hoped that they will grow out of their troublemaking ways. But apparently, even when they are now in their mid-thirties their troublemaking have just gotten worse. She just can't take it anymore! Therefore, she fainted.  
  
"I was expecting that," Dumbledore said, sounding quite amused. "I suggest you secure Pettigrew there," Dumbledore continued, pointing towards the other side of the room. "Make sure he remains unconscious. I have no wish to talk to him yet."  
  
Sirius nodded and dragged Pettigrew across the room.  
  
"Poppy!" Dumbledore called through the fire. "Please come to my office there is someone here who needs your care."  
  
A moment later, Madam Pomfrey came into the room through the fire, carrying a bag of supplies. At the same moment, Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, flew into the room, singing loudly, clearly excited about something.  
  
The phoenix circled around and around the sleeping woman, singing and effectively waking up McGonagall.  
  
Minerva gingerly stood up, trying to regain her composure and control the pounding of her brain. Too much information, too little time to comprehend. She ignored all the other questions flying around her mind and focused on the most coherent one.  
  
"What's Fawkes singing about, Albus?" she asked, noticing that not only is Fawkes singing, he's also crying, covering the sleeping woman's form with his tears.  
  
"He keeps repeating: It's her! It's her! We've found her..." Albus' voice faded as he unsteadily walked towards a chair and sank down it. "Does she remind you of anyone, Minerva?" Albus asked, softly.  
  
McGonagall walked towards the sleeping form and looked at woman closely. Fair complexion. Beautiful blonde hair. An exquisite face that was the envy of almost every girl at Hogwarts.  
  
"Dawn," she whispered. Dawn. Her best friend at Hogwarts! But that's impossible... Dawn can't be this young. She's supposed to be seventy years old now... but she never lived long enough to reach twenty...  
  
"Oh, my!" Madam Pomfrey's hand flew to her mouth and she shot a look of pure sympathy at Dumbledore.  
  
"Dawn?" Sirius asked, blankly. "She told me her name is Angel."   
  
Madam Pomfrey shrieked when she caught sight of Sirius.  
  
"Poppy! Poppy, it's okay," Minerva shouted, trying to calm the other witch. Poppy's screaming made Minerva's head hurt more.  
  
Dumbledore seems to be lost in his thoughts. He swallowed hard and when he spoke his voice was thick with emotion, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Dawn was my granddaughter..."  
  
"But Albus, this can't be Dawn!" Minerva's choked out. "Dawn died when she was 15! I was there! I saw---" her voice trailed off, no longer able to continue.  
  
"She didn't die, Minerva. Her mother took her away to safety. Grindewald was after my whole family. We performed a charm that will enable Fawkes, and only Fawkes to find them. But only if they comes to us... neither Fawkes nor I can look for them and find them. They have to be the ones to seek us out. It was fail safe. Too safe. And for nearly half my life I was cut off from my whole family..." Dumbledore blinked back tears. "This is my great-granddaughter, Minerva. I knew, from the moment I saw her, I knew."  
  
"No..." Angel whimpered. "Sirius... Sirius please... you've got to help me... NOOOO!"  
  
Sirius ran beside the shaking blonde but before he could touch her, her body was enveloped in a blinding white light. Her scream sent shivers of terror up Minerva's spine. Waves of pain, anger, terror, hatred, and raw power hit everyone in the room and threw them off their feet. As sudden as it came, the power blast ended.  
  
Sirius scrambled up to his feet, being quicker and younger than the rest, he reached Angel's side first. He grabbed her hand and was shocked when none of the warmth he usually felt when he touched her was there. She was cold. The warmth of her magic is gone. Sirius gasped in pain and clutched his head.  
  
"Her magic is decreasing," he managed to breathe out. "She's too weak. We have to do something! Her pain... I can feel her pain..."  
  
"Sirius! Who did this to her?" Dumbledore demanded.  
  
"Voldemort. She's Voldemort's second-in-command," Sirius locked gazes with Dumbledore, "And he wants her back."  
  
"Headmaster! She's having a siezure! None of my spells are working!" Madam Pomfrey's voice was rising in panic. Minerva had never seen the usually calm and strict nurse like that.  
  
"She's a vampire with a soul. The vampire in her is trying to take over since it found out that Voldemort is alive. That was why I chained her up. I think she did something to herself to trap herself and the vampire away... it's affecting her magic. It's getting too weak..."  
  
Sirius' explanations where cut-off by the arrival of Remus and Fletcher.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Fletcher shouted before pushing open the door. "Sirius Black escaped we don't---"  
  
"Sirius!" Remus yelled catching sight off him. Remus was looking at Sirius as though he couldn't quite decide whether he wanted to hug or punch Sirius. "What in Merlin's beard where you thinking---"  
  
"Isn't that---" Fletcher began to question, pointing at Angel.  
  
"Everyone out! Minerva, explain to them what has happened so far. Gus, I want you back here after you've talked to Minerva. There is a rat I would like you to see. Minerva, please contact the Ministry after you've filled Remus and Gus on what's been going on. Remus, see to it that Sirius gets medical attention. Poppy, fetch me the strongest de-aging potion that you have. My granddaughter is covered with more than twenty years of protection spells..." Dumbledore took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Poppy, hurry!" Dumbledore turned back to his weakening granddaughter and muttered, "Where is Severus when you need him?"  
  
Madam Pomprey left hurriedly.  
  
"His granddaughter?" Remus whispered.  
  
"Great granddaughter," Sirius corrected.  
  
"You three, let's leave the Headmaster. And you," Minerva gave Sirius one of her strictest stares making Sirius felt like a sixteen year old boy about to receive a month long detention, "young man, have a LOT of explaining to you."  
  
"Yes, professor," Sirius grinned as they followed McGonagall out of the office, "I am going to be a free man!"  
  
"You are? But how.. you didn't---?"  
  
Sirius' grinned widened.  
  
"You did?" Remus said his eyes widening and a smile lighting up on his face.  
  
"Did so! Nearly got myself cursed in the process, though. But catching that rat more that worth it!"  
  
"Wait til Harry hears about this! He'll be ecstatic!"  
  
"You think so?" Sirius asked sounding a bit worried. "What if he's changed his mind? What if he doesn't want to live with me anymore?"  
  
"Padfoot, you prat! The boy wanted to leave the Dursleys for ages and he said he wanted to live with you."  
  
"Yeah, but that was more than a year ago..."  
  
"Stop worrying. And you say _I_ worry too much."  
  
Sirius grinned, "You're a bad influence."  
  
Remus huffed, "And you're not? Do remember I hardly know pranks and swear words until you corrupted my innocence."  
  
Sirius laughed, he hadn't felt so happy in days, "You? Innocent? Give me a bloody break! Whose idea was it to sneak into the prefects bathroom and string up the Slytherin underwear--- ouch! What did you do that for?" Sirius glared at Remus who just elbowed him sharply.  
  
"So that was you," McGonagall said, "be grateful I can no longer give you detention."  
  
"Oh, come now, professor, admit it, you find our pranks funny!" Sirius favored her with another blinding white grin. 

~*~ 

While Remus tries to patch up an overly excited Sirius (who was telling McGonagall how they became Animagi), Arthur Weasley is drinking his morning tea. The past few days have been nothing but a nightmare. First he had to contact everyone and anyone who would listen to the truth about Voldemort's return. He was wrong in thinking that everyone he talked to would listen. Nearly half refused flat out to believe him. They insist on believing that nothing could shatter the perfectly peaceful world they are in.  
  
What annoyed Arthur the most was the questions they had regarding about Harry Potter's sanity. As far as Arthur was concerned Harry was like the twin brother his son Ron never had. The boy have always been kind and well mannered. It's amazing how people who glorified the boy's name in 1981 are now turning against him just because they found out from a questionable source of gossip that he's a Parselmouth.  
  
After getting over the initial shock of Voldemort's return and Cedric's death. Molly returned with the news that Sirius Black is innocent. Arthur spent the whole night, after hearing that news, brooding. He'd worked for the Ministry his whole life and he felt somewhat responsible for being unable to doing anything while Crouch sent men and women to Azkaban without trial.  
  
When Ron got home, he told the whole family everything about Sirius Black. It was quite an adventure that impressed the twins and appalled Molly and Percy. Percy's anxiety grew when he found out that not only was the Ministry stupid enough to sentence the wrong man, but they are too thick to accept Voldemort's return.  
  
Molly was upset that Dumbledore did not allow Harry to stay with them during the summer. Molly never hid from him her intense dislike of Harry's muggle family. His wife's mood was not improved when she found out from him that the Ministry have trapped Sirius Black in a forest with a vampire. Arthur, Molly, and Percy agreed to keep the information from the younger members of the family. Harry might do something rash if he finds out what happened to his godfather.  
  
The owl bearing the newspaper swooped inside. Arthur placed several knuts in the pouch tied to the owl's leg. The owl took flight and Arthur unfolded the newspaper.  
  
The headline made his heart leap in shock:  
  
**BOY-WHO-LIVED KILLED SCHOOLMATE  
Dumbledore, Harbors Death Eaters  
**  
_The Triwizard tournament have come to a deadly end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Harry Potter is guilty of murder. The Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal that a student, Cedric Diggory, was murdered by Potter.  
  
Potter came out of the maze, the winner of the third task and champion of the Triwizard Tournament. With him is the dead body of Diggory, unmarked. One wonders if You-Know-Who wanted to kill Potter when he was a baby to avoid competition from another Dark Lord. A normal boy of fourteen cannot be capable of Dark Magic such as the Killing Curse. But Potter is far from normal, he had shown he was capable of destroying You-Know-Who when he was just a baby.  
  
In the hospital wing of Hogwarts, this Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter lying to the Minister Cornelius Fudge. Potter told Fudge that You-Know-Who is alive. Potter tried to put the blame on a Dark wizard long dead. A staff of Hogwarts, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, claimed that the long dead son of Bartemius Crouch (an accused Death Eater) was alive and working for You-Know-Who.  
  
These nonsensical news are unquestioningly believed by Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. How powerful is Potter that he can put the Confundus Charm on the Headmaster? He must be very powerful, indeed.  
  
Potter have also allied himself with Sirius Black. This Daily Prophet reporter saw Black materialize in the hospital ward at Hogwarts. Black spoke with Potter. It now appears that Black, once second-in-command to You-Know-Who, have pledged allegiance to his new master. Another Death Eater, who undoubtedly, allied himself with Potter is Severus Snape.  
  
Hogwarts, once thought of as the safest place in the world, is no longer safe. The Headmaster and without a doubt most of the staff have fallen under Potter's Dark Magic.  
  
Potter is disturbed and dangerous. He deserves Azkaban more than Black.  
  
This is just the summary of a five-part report detailing the fall of the Boy-Who-Lived into Darkness.   
_  
Arthur's hands shook as he gripped the paper tightly. "That---that Skeeter," his lips curled in disgust, "---woman!" he finally spat, unable to find a satisfactory swear word to describe the reporter.  
  
"Dad? What's wrong?" Ron came into the room followed by the twins. None of them had seen their dad look so angry.  
  
"What is it, Arthur?" Molly grabbed the paper from his tight grip, nearly ripping it apart. "Oh, my goodness!" Molly's eyes filled with angry tears and she sat down.  
  
"Mum?" Fred exchange concerned glances with George. The three boys got up and looked over their shaking mother's shoulder.  
  
"NO!" Ron shouted his face pale. "That damned bug!"   
  
Everyone in the room jumped as Ron's fist made contact with the wall. Ron stomped back to his room, ignoring his terrified sister.  
  
"Ron! Where are you going?" Arthur demanded when Ron stormed back in the kitchen barely a minute later.  
  
"_I_ am going to Skeeter. And _I_ will wring the life out of her!"  
  
"Wait here," George ordered, "I'm going with you."  
  
"I'm with you, too!" Fred ran after his brother to change.  
  
"None of you are going anywhere!" Arthur said, trying to sound calm. "I'll go sort this out."  
  
"But, Dad! They can't throw Harry to Azkaban! They just can't!" Ginny began to shake with uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"Shhh, dear, we're not going to let Harry get thrown to Azkaban," Molly wrapped her arms around Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," croaked Percy, still white with shock, "he's innocent. They can't do that to him."  
  
"They did it to Sirius, Perce! What makes you think they won't do the same to Harry?" Ron demanded.  
  
"We can prove his innoncence..."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Ron challenged, "How? There were no other witnesses except the Death Eaters. The only witness is Harry and no thanks to that Skeeter everyone thinks he's some sort of lunatic!"  
  
The twins returned, both identically furious. "Let's go!"  
  
The door banged shut and they turned to their father who's holding his wand, pointed at the door.  
  
"_I_ will sort this out. Percy, you're coming with me..."  
  
The radio blared to life, it does that whenever there's important news, "Sirius Black have once again eluded capture! Black escaped with an unknown female vampire. The vampire is capable of magic and unaffected by daylight. Everyone is advised to remain calm but alert. Sixty-eight wizards and witches were injured during Black's escape. Most of the injuries are minor and, thankfully, no one died."  
  
Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "That's a good news. Come on, Percy, we're leaving. All of you stay here!"  
  
Percy hurried after his father and the two Disapparated.  
  
"Mum! We have to do something!" Ron said, trying to fight down his fear. Harry, his best friend. They can't send him to Azkaban! They just can't!  
  
"I'll try to contact Dumbledore..."  
  
"I want to see, Harry!"  
  
"Ron, they're not sending anyone to arrest Harry..."

"Hmp. Not _yet_." 

"It's just an article by the worst reporter on the face of the planet! Try to calm down while I talk to Professor Dumbledore," Molly said, her voice sounding calmer than she felt.  
  
"Fine," Ron gritted out before stomping back to his room.  
  
Silence descended upon them after Ron have slammed his bedroom door shut. Fred shook his head, looking as miserable as George. Ginny's eyes were bloodshot.  
  
A knock sounded on the door, startling all of them.  
  
"Good morning!" Bill greeted them, grinning. His face fell when he caught sight of their faces.  
  
"Wow. This is a cheery welcome," Charlie commented when he stepped into the room.  
  
Ginny jumped from her seat, threw her arms around Bill and sobbed. Bill hugged his sister and tried to comfort her.  
  
Molly gave each of her son a hug. "Have some breakfast. The others seem to have lost their appetite..."  
  
"Who died?" Charlie mouthed.  
  
George pointed to the article laying on the kitchen floor.  
  
Charlie and Bill's eyes fell on the headline. The two young men paled.  
  
"That cow," Bill cursed.  
  
Charlie couldn't think of a word bad enough to describe Skeeter.  
  
Further discussion was interrupted by their mother's frantic voice.  
  
"I have to talk to him, Minerva! It's urgent!"  
  
The Weasley's walked towards their fireplace where their mother is talking to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Molly, but Dumbledore gave me strict orders not to disturb him. He's in the middle of something very important right now. Perhaps I can assist you, instead? What is this about?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
Just one name and McGonagall's poker face changed to one of pure concern. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Molly grabbed the paper Bill was holding and held it for McGonagall to see. "You should take a look at the paper, Minerva."  
  
McGonagall paled at the sight of the headline. Someone behind McGonagall cursed loudly. "We've been busy here at the moment... but we'll see what we can do. Th--thank you for the information. I'll try to get back to you." McGonagall disappeared. 

To be continued... 

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter :) Next part will come as soon as I get back from my vacation. _Somnus_ is Latin for _sleep._ _Necare_ is Latin for_ die, _it was used more as a swear word than as a spell because I'm writing with the premise that Angel doesn't need wands and spells for magic because she's a dark creature, thus, her magic is stronger and more focused. I'm hoping I won't end up turning Angel into a Mary Sue. If, unfortunately, she becomes a Mary Sue... hm... can someone describe Mary Sue to me? I want to make sure I don't turn my characters into her. I'm new to Harry Potter fandom but based on what I've seen so far it seems that a number of the fans don't like Mary Sue characters ^^; 

A lot of thanks to Black Goddess for reviewing my fic! I really appreciate it :) 


	6. Girl of his Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did coz that'll mean I'll have lots of money but I fortunately I don't so... please don't sue ^^. 

** Dark Order Rising  
Chapter 6: Girl of his Dreams  
by ARaZhi**

While the whole magical community is in an uproar over the escape of Sirius Black and his vampire cohort, and the news of the Boy-Who-Lived turned murderer. The Boy-Who-Lived is still trapped in a dream world he couldn't and didn't want to escape from...

Rain pounded hard against the castle. Inside was warm and quite. In the darkened hallway, Harry stopped at the foot of the stairs leading to Gryffindor tower and turned to Cho Chang.   
  
"This is my stop."  
  
"Yeah," Cho smiled up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course," Harry leaned closer and whispered, "Good night, Cho."  
  
"Good night, Harry," Cho whispered back as Harry kissed her cheek.  
  
Harry made his solitary way back to his house smiling happily to himself. Life couldn't possible get better than this!  
  
During the summer, the Marauders have successfully brought together two of the most stubborn Gryffindors in history of Hogwarts: Ron and Hermione. Now the two of them are inseparable, so sweet it was an on going miracle that ants haven't attacked them.  
  
But what really cheered up Harry is the news that came a week after start of term: Cho and Cedric broke up.  
  
The Marauders, still somewhat giddy with the success of their Operation Love Match decided to play cupid one more time. After a little over two months, Harry and Cho can be seen walking around hand in hand.  
  
"Good evening, dear, password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Marauder," Harry grinned, remembering the look on McGonagall's face when she discovered the password newly appointed prefect Harry Potter assigned.  
  
The common room was empty except for a familiar dark haired figure sitting on a couch at the most secluded part of the room. Caitlyn have drawn her legs up to her chest, buried her face on her knees, and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
The smiled disappeared on Harry's face and he quickly walked over to his best friend. He sat down beside Caitlyn and placed an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.   
  
Harry drew her closer to him and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around him. She was so close, Harry could feel the beating of her heart and smell the sweet scent from her hair.  
  
"Just let it all out," Harry said soothingly. He gentry stroked her silky hair until the shaking of her body stopped. The shoulder of his shirt was wet with her silent tears and she had fallen asleep.  
  
What had upset her? He'd never seen her cry before. Not even when he and Chris dyed her hair blond when they were kids. She may not fix her hair much but in truth her hair is her only vanity.  
  
A sudden shift in his arms woke Harry. He didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep. He blinked the sleep away from his eyes and found himself gazing at Caitlyn's dark eyes. "Morning," Harry mumbled, sleepily. She was so close. If he'd tilt his head a bit they'd be kissing.  
  
_Harry, you prat! What are you thinking? Cho's your girlfriend. Cait's your best friend. You grew up together like siblings!_  
  
But that doesn't change the fact that Harry was drowning in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry," Caitlyn said, breaking the spell, "didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that."  
  
"That's alright," Harry answered, coming back to his senses. "What happened?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You were crying. Why?"  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
"Nothing? You don't just cry like that over nothing!"  
  
"I'm fine, Harry. I was just---tired, I guess," Caitlyn took a deep breath and gave him an obviously forced smile. "We still have a few hours before sun up. We'd better got get some more sleep."  
  
"Alright," Harry wasn't going to insist if she didn't want to talk. He reached out and took her hand in his. "If you want to talk. I'm here for you."  
  
Caitlyn smiled at him, but her eyes looked sad, "I know."

~*~

Days and weeks passed and Harry found himself spending more and more time with Cho. He didn't neglect his studies, his friends, nor Quidditch. But there are things which he would have noticed but didn't.   
  
For example, Ron and Hermione ignored each other for three days, a record for them because after they because a couple they're hardly a meter apart. He didn't notice anything wrong until Neville pointed it out.  
  
Now this, something that had been going on for weeks but it skipped his notice. As his friends usually say, his head is trapped in cloud nine and the clouds are blurring his eyesight.  
  
"You should have heard McGonagall," Draco was saying in amusement, "she was so happy with Caitlyn. And I quote 'thank Merlin she finally came to her sense and stopped playing those foolish pranks with her friends!'" Draco shook his head. "She called our pranks foolish! I'm insulted."  
  
"It must be a record," Ginny mused, "No detention at all in a month!"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Cait used to have detention one after another. I wonder if Filch missed her..."  
  
"I reckon she was trying to break our dad's record and that of Fred and George," Chris said, "But it's strange...seeing her so studious."  
  
"Worried that she'll steal the 'bookworm' title from you, mate?" Ron asked Chris with a grin.  
  
Chris made a face and punched Ron lightly on the shoulder, "I am not a bookworm."  
  
"Really. You could have fooled me. What was the book you showed me last week? It was nearly as thick as a boulder and you said it was for 'light' reading. You remind me of a certain someone who said the same thing when she showed me that book," Ron shot a look at Hermione.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow in Ron's direction, "Are you trying to insinuate that I'm a bookworm?"  
  
"Of course not, luv, you're too pretty to be one," Ron grinned and Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.  
  
"Where's Caitlyn?" Harry asked. But his eyes was on the Ravenclaw table, trying to spot Cho.  
  
"Probably in the library," Hermione replied before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
Harry nearly choked, "Library? She hardly sets foot in the library!"  
  
"Shows how much you know her these days, Harry," Chris mumbled.  
  
That stung. "What's that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing," Chris said, averting his gaze.  
  
"Come on, Potter, admit it, your head is too far up in the clouds to notice some things or should I say 'some people'? You're hardly around---"  
  
"Not that we don't understand," Ron quickly cut in with a glare at Draco, "We know you're busy with stuff."  
  
Neville coughed something that sounded like "Cho".  
  
"We understand your situation, Harry," Hermione said, "Cho's in Ravenclaw and you don't get to see much of each other except during breaks. But surely you much have noticed Caitlyn hasn't been around much lately."  
  
_She hadn't?!_ Harry thought in surprise. He hadn't noticed. Harry felt Chris' eyes on him. When he looked at Chris, the other boy looked away, his jaw set. Chris looked like he wanted to say something but he kept it to himself.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny pushed her plate away, "She's just been distant lately. Unless you look closely you won't notice that something's...not right. Something is bothering her but she won't talk about it."  
  
"Not to any of us, anyway," Draco grumbled. "She seems just fine hanging out with Hufflepuffs." He looked insulted. "What do they have that we don't, huh?"  
  
"I don't know," Ron quipped, "But I know what we have but they don't!"  
  
"What?" asked Neville.  
  
"Brains!"  
  
Draco and Chris snickered. Harry couldn't help but smile.   
  
Hermione slapped Ron's shoulder, "That's mean!"  
  
"I was just joking, luv! No need for violence!"

~*~

Harry tried to talk to Caitlyn that night. Tried to figure out what could possibly be bothering her. But she simply shrugged off his questions and insisted that she's fine. Then she excused herself saying she has some two hundred pages to read for Muggle Studies.  
  
Harry is now in the library. Funny how he didn't even notice his best friend in the library. He spends half of his lunchtime in the library with Cho and her Ravenclaw friends. Today, the two of them are a bit early and the others are not there yet.  
  
"Something bothering you, Harry?" asked Cho.  
  
Harry sighed, "Caitlyn. Something...something's bothering her but she won't tell me."  
  
"Oh," Cho mumbled, her eyes becoming troubled, "Didn't she talk about it to your other friends?"  
  
"No. Usually one of us will know what's in her mind. But right now not even Chris knows. And he's her twin. They keep almost nothing from each other."  
  
"Oh," Cho mumbed again. She bit her lip and looked away.  
  
"Do you have any idea what could this be about? I know you're not close..."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"That's alright."  
  
"...if I should tell you this. I reckon I shouldn't. It's not my secret to tell."  
  
"She told you something?" Harry asked, surprised and hurt. He's Caitlyn's best friend! Caitlyn barely know Cho! And she talked to Cho instead of him? Why? "Tell me!"  
  
"Harry... I really shouldn't..."  
  
"But whatever it is I could probably help her! Is someone giving her trouble? A Slytherin? Oh if it's any of those gits I'm going to hex them so bad they'll wish they never heard the word magic," he gritted his teeth.  
  
"No! I--I don't think whoever it is a Slytherin..."  
  
"Who, then? Tell me!"  
  
"I don't know!" Cho sighed.  
  
"Please, honey, I must know! She's my best friend. I'm really worried. She's never been this distant before..."  
  
Cho looked up at Harry and let out another sigh. "Alright. We were here in the library, sharing the same table. We decided to take a study break and we started talking about stuff. School, friends, that sort of thing. The topic somehow touched on relationships and she said she's really happy for us and for Ron and Hermione. I asked her if she has someone special and she bit her lip for quite sometime before saying no. Her eyes looked so sad. I know she was trying to pretend she didn't care but her eyes have always been expressive..."  
  
Harry nodded. Caitlyn was like that. Her face could be blank but one look in her eyes and you'll see just about everything.  
  
"I asked her why and she said 'it just wasn't meant to be'. I asked her 'what makes you say that?'. She said, 'the person I love, loves someone else. Besides...if feels wrong...' I said, ''Wrong? Can love ever be wrong? How can you be sure he loves someone else?' I told her I know guys who'd always admired her and she just laughed, 'It's not possible,' she said. She looked away from me and mumbled something. I couldn't hear what she was saying clearly. But I heard the words: 'sister', 'beautiful', 'not right', 'we're just friends'. It didn't make much sense."  
  
Harry frowned, "You reckon she's in love with one of our friends?" That would explain why she doesn't say anything to any of them.  
  
Cho nodded, "Bu I don't think it's any of the Marauders..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Cho swallow, her cheeks flushed, "I'm not sure about this, alright? But I get thing feeling that it is someone very close to her..."  
  
"Cho. Who?"  
  
"I think it's Ginny."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. He gaped at Cho, too stunned to say anything. Sure they'd always called Caitlyn 'tomboy'. She always behaved like a guy. The Marauders' influence, undoubtedly. After all, all her best friends are guys except for Ginny who she's in love with? Blimey.  
  
"Harry? Stop gaping. The others are here..."  
  
Harry shut his mouth and stared unseeingly at the open book in front of him.

~*~

When Harry got back to Gryffindor tower, he was a man with a mission. He was going to follow Caitlyn around, baracade himself in front of her dorm room if needed until she tells him what's bothering her.  
  
After one hour of following her around, Caitlyn finally cracked.  
  
"Harry James Potter, leave me alone!"  
  
"Not until you talk to me Caitlyn Angel Black!"  
  
The common room fell silent and everyone stared at them.  
  
"Fine!" she dragged him to a corner of the room where Ron and Hermione are curled up pretending to read a charms book.  
  
"Excuse me! Clear out please, Mr. Potter and I need to talk before I kill him for stalking me."  
  
Harry mouthed an apology to Ron and Hermione. Both of them got up and smiled at Harry and Caitlyn, grateful that Harry have made progress in making Caitlyn talk.  
  
"Sit. And start talking," Caitlyn looked at Harry, evidently annoyed.  
  
Harry wet his lips, suddenly unsure of what to say. He can't just ask her outright if she fancies another girl, right?  
  
"I was talking to Cho..."  
  
One eyebrow shot up expectantly.  
  
"...and well...I asked her if you've talked to her about anything..."  
  
Caitlyn's eyebrow went down and her eyes clouded.  
  
"It seems you fancy someone...she doesn't know who. My own best friend not telling me name of the gu---person she fancies? You've mortally offended me!" I grinned at her to show I was teasing but she continued to frown. "Come on! Tell me! It can't be that bad. Unless it's Crabbe or Goyle..."  
  
"Hardly!"  
  
"Aha! So there is someone!" Harry grinned, triumphantly. "WHO?"  
  
"Just leave me alone, Harry."  
  
"No. Who?"  
  
"Gods! You're impossible!"  
  
Harry gave her his most charming smile. "I know. Who?"  
  
Caitlyn glared at Harry.  
  
"Why won't you tell me? Is it one of our friends? I promise not to tell. Or maybe it's another girl?" Harry made his voice sound light at the last question but none the less it clearly offended Caitlyn.  
  
"I do not fancy another girl. And contrary to what you lot think, I am _ not_ a tomboy."  
  
Harry silently breathe a sigh of relief. "I was just kidding," Harry said, quickly. "Just give me a clue!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Alright. I'll start guessing." he rattled off the names of guys whom he knew are interested in somebody else. Fred. George. Justin. Lee. Ron. Neville.  
  
"Neville?" Caitlyn echoed.  
  
Harry nodded. Neville likes Ginny. If Caitlyn likes Neville then it probably hurts knowing he likes her best friend.  
  
Caitlyn frowned. "You must be joking. Can you imagine someone with my personality with Neville? The poor boy wouldn't know what to do with someone as crazy as I am!"  
  
Good point. Caitlyn longs for the day she can legally drive her dad's flying motorcycle. Neville would probably take one look at it and faint. Riding a broomstick he's in control of is one thing. Riding anything, flying or not, controlled by Caitlyn is another, she inherited all of her father's crazy flying skills.  
  
"Draco?" Harry guessed. Who does Draco fancy? Harry doesn't know. Draco's as secretive as his adopted father Severus.  
  
Caitlyn's eye twitched. "No."  
  
"It is Draco!" Harry grinned but something twisted inside him.  
  
"No, it's not!"  
  
Harry ignored her protest, "This is great, Cait! You don't need to worry! Draco's available!"  
  
Caitlyn glared at Harry, "Shut up!"  
  
"This is perfectly normal, Caitlyn. Nothing is wrong with how you feel. You don't have to hide them," Harry said, somehow he sounded more eager than he felt. Inside, it seemed like a knife tightened around his gut.  
  
"You really believe it's Draco?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine. Now, go away. I have to study and keep your mouth shut!"  
  
Harry grinned, "Your secret is safe with me." As Harry passed her, he leaned over and whispered, "Draco's lucky." Harry's lips brushed lightly on Caitlyn's earlobe and he felt a tingle of electricity travel from where his lips made contact with her skin to his whole body. Their gazes met briefly. Was that pain in her eyes? Sadness? But it was gone so fast and Caitlyn's face was once again blank.

~*~

Harry doesn't know what time he'd finally fallen asleep. He kept on thinking of his conversation of Caitlyn and the way he felt when his lips touched her skin. Images of Caitlyn holding hands with Draco kept on appearing in his head. He found himself scowling at the thoughts. He should be happy if they end up together, but how come he's not?  
  
Months flew by so swiftly. In no time, the school year has come to an end. Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup, both for the fifth time. The feast is celebrated amidst red and gold decorations.  
  
Throughout the year, Harry had dropped hint after hint to Draco about his secret admirer. But Draco just scoffed and said Pansy's admiration is a universally known secret. Caitlyn, on the other hand, would glare at Harry or slap him behind the head if he so mush as tease her. In short, Harry is a useless Cupid without the other Marauders.  
  
The train ride home was fun, games of exploding snap, tons of Filibuster fireworks courtesy of the newly graduated Fred and George.  
  
The Black twins are nearly beside themselves with excitement. They're going on a muggle cruise with their father for a month or so and spending the rest of the summer in Hawaii and California. Sirius love the tropics. The Potters would meet the Blacks in California and together they'll go back to Britain two days before the start of term.  
  
Harry spent most of the summer practicing Quidditch with Ron and Draco. It was fun though it could have been better if the twins were around. Neville joined them at times, so did Ginny. Hermione visited once but didn't stay long because she had to visit some relatives in America.  
  
Everything was going fine, until Harry received an owl from Cho. At first the letter didn't make much sense. Then it became blurred and the only thing that stuck to Harry's mind was: Cedric and I are in love.  
  
Harry moved like a zombie for a week after that. Ron and Draco dragged him to all sorts of places trying to cheer him up. Nothing worked.  
  
How can she do that him? Did she even love him? What does Cedric have that he doesn't? Is it because he's younger? Is it because Cedric looked better?  
  
The only thing Harry looked forward to was their vacation in California. A change of scenery would do him good. And Caitlyn will be there. He can talk to her. She'll understand. She always understood him better than the others put together.  
  
It was their first time in a muggle plane. Since this is supposed to be a muggle type of vacation, his mum insisted on riding a plane to California. James, surprising everyone, got air sick and when he recovered the first words out of his mouth were spoken to Remus, "Please don't tell, Padfoot." He'll never hear the end of it if Sirius finds out.  
  
The taxi ride from the airport to the hotel was uneventful but the revolving doors and the elevators at the hotel fascinated everyone except Lily. Meanwhile, Harry felt like he'd ridden an elevator before even though he's quite sure he hadn't. Perhaps he did in some distant dream...that dream where Voldemort was alive.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and for a moment he thought he heard a screeching voice, coming from somewhere far away, "HARRY POTTER! GET YOUR LAZY SELF DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"Harry, we're here," Uncle Remus said as he gently shook Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He's awake. Where did that voice come from? It sounded like Aunt Petunia when she screamed at him after he accidentally turned Dudley into a pig when they were five years old.  
  
Harry entered the huge suite they'll be sharing with the Blacks in their two-week stay. It has a beautiful view of the beach more than 20 stories below.  
  
"Thanks," Harry heard his father say to the bellhop who pushed their luggage inside.  
  
Harry's attention was drawn away from the beach. His gaze riveted on a girl with long black hair wearing a blue swimsuit and sarong. She grinned at them.  
  
"Caitlyn! Dear, you look lovely!"  
  
"Thanks, mum!" she gave Harry's mum and sister a hug and kiss. Her deeply tanned skin contrasting sharply with Lily's and Elizabeth's fair skin.  
  
"Dad! Chris! They're here!"  
  
"Blimey! You're all all grown up!" Remus exclaimed catching sight of his goddaughter.  
  
"Uncle Remus!" she ran up to Remus and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad you decided to join us!"   
  
She released Remus to hug James, "Good to see you, Uncle James."  
  
James grinned, "Your dad allowed you to go out in that?"  
  
"I had to beg him to let me go out. I reckon he wants me to swim wearing my robes. I'm totally decent!" Caitlyn turned to Harry, "Hey, how you've been, Harry?"  
  
"Good," Harry replied. No hug. No kiss. Unfair, isn't it?  
  
"Good, huh?" James ruffled Harry's hair and looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Dad!" Harry ducked out of James' reach and straightened his messed up hair.  
  
Chris was already in the room talking to Remus. "You should have seen dad's face when he saw her in a bikini. I thought he was going to faint."  
  
"I was just trying it on! I wasn't going to buy it!" Caitlyn protested.  
  
"Of course you won't," Sirius said as he came in the room. "Because if I catch you wearing that I'd send you to a convent."  
  
Caitlyn looked at Lily for help.  
  
"Sorry, honey," Lily said, apologetically, "out of my jurisdiction."  
  
Caitlyn's shoulders slumped in defeat. Sirius was just about to reply when the doorbell rang causing Caitlyn's face to lit up, "Eric!"  
  
"Eric?" Harry echoed to Chris who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ready to go?" a voice with a Californian accent asked.  
  
"Give me a minute to find my surfboard. Come in, whole family's here."  
  
Caitlyn introduced them before rushing off in search for her board. As she passed Sirius, she whispered, "Please be nice."  
  
"So." Sirius stated. Never had the word "so" carried so much weight. Chris and Harry bit back their grins.  
  
Eric, a tall and handsome boy of about sixteen with wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes, was nervous but doing his best to hide it. Harry empathize, he felt the same way when he met Cho's parents. And Eric wasn't facing just a pair of parents, he was facing a girl's whole family!  
  
"Dad!" Caitlyn shouted before Sirius can say anything. "Can you help me with something please!"  
  
A minute later Caitlyn came wearing a wet suit and carrying her surfboard. Sirius is behind her with his eyes narrowed.   
  
"Shrinking and hiding my board! Honestly!" Caitlyn grumbled, out of Eric's hearing range.  
  
Eric, who had been explaining Harry how to surf, smiled when Caitlyn returned. "Don't worry, sir. I'll make sure she's safe," this did little to assure Sirius.  
  
Sirius nodded stiffly, "Be back before dinner."  
  
"Yes, dad. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She kissed her dad and left with Eric, softly apologizing, "Sorry. I had to introduce you. They'd think it's rude if I don't... I hope they didn't give you the third degree."  
  
"That's alright," came the whispered assurance before the door shut behind them and Remus and James started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"It's not funny!" Sirius snapped, throwing himself on the couch and glaring at the clear blue sky. Harry silently agreed with him. Somehow Harry had gotten used to the mental image of Caitlyn with Draco. But Caitlyn with some other boy? No.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Padfoot..." Remus said.  
  
"Really? You became a telepath in the two months that we didn't see each other?"  
  
"You're thinking of the 17 girls you've dated before you met your kids' mother. And how their parents look at you every time you bring their daughters home on your motorcycle..." James said.  
  
"Ah. So, you and Remus are now telepaths. Wonderful," Sirius mutter sarcastically. "And I didn't know you counted my girlfriends, Prongs."  
  
"I didn't. Moony did. He just happened to mention it on the plane."  
  
Sirius continued to glare outside, "I knew you needed to date more, Moony. See how much time you had in your hands, counting the girls I dated."  
  
"It was just an estimate. I didn't count," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Un-huh. Good because for a moment there I thought you forgot how to count. They were definitely more than 17."  
  
"Eric seems nice," Lily said, trying to assure Sirius.  
  
Sirius grunted.  
  
"She'll be fine, dad," Chris added.  
  
"Hmp."  
  
"Can I learn how to surf, too?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No!" All of them answered.

~*~

The eight of them had dinner together after spending the afternoon in the beach. It was the first time Harry felt good after a long time. He was with his family, with all the people he loved most. In the back of Harry's mind, the whole setting seemed alien. But another part of him insisted that it is real. That it had been like this all his life.  
  
After dinner, they sat down to watch a movie. But Caitlyn had other plans.  
  
"Bye, everyone! Don't wait up!" she called on her way out the door.  
  
"Where are you going, young lady?" Sirius said, standing up and looking as strict as Severus Snape. It was creepy.  
  
"Dad," she replied, not at all perturbed, "there's a bonfire tonight. Lots of people are going to be there. I've told you already for about seven or eight times. Remember?"  
  
"Fine. I want you home before 12. No excuses. Or else you're grounded."  
  
"Yes, sir!" she grinned brightly and left.  
  
Harry caught sight of her near the doorway and his throat went dry. She's gorgeous. Exquisite, in fact. No other word could possibly describe her. Her hair was pulled loosely behind her, dark tendrils framing her face. The pale blue dress she's wearing hugged the curves of her perfectly shaped figure. The hem of her dress ends a few inches above her knees, showing off her well defined legs.  
  
When did she turn so beautiful without Harry noticing? A voice inside Harry's head told him she'd always looked like that he was just too busy with Cho to notice.  
  
"Harry? You're staring," Chris was smirking at him.  
  
"What? Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Honestly! The way guys behave around her you'd think they'd never seen a girl before. I wager they won't feel that way if they'd seen her knock Goyle unconscious. I guess we wouldn't know what hit them, would we? Seems we're immune from whatever spell she placed on those poor muggles," Chris laughed. "Maybe we're immune to it because I'm her brother and you're like our older brother."  
  
Older brother. That was what Harry was to Chris and Caitlyn. But why does he feel different somehow?  
  
"I don't think she did any magic, son," Sirius said, "Remember, no magic during vacation."  
  
"I don't mean literal spell, dad!"  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"He's so out if it these days," Chris whispered to Harry. "Relax, dad. She can handle herself just fine."  
  
"Whatever it was that hit those muggles, it's probably the same thing that Sirius caught when he met your mum, Chris," Remus said.  
  
"I couldn't agree more. She looks more and more like her mum as the days go by, Padfoot," James commented just as the movie began to play.

~*~

It was almost midnight and Harry couldn't sleep. Sirius is downstairs waiting for his daughter. On the bed next to Harry's, Chris was sound asleep.  
  
Where are they now? Did Eric kiss her goodnight? Harry's fist balled tightly at the thought.  
  
The door opened and a moment later someone went past Harry's bedroom door and the door across the hallway clicked open then shut. Caitlyn is back and Sirius was pretending he wasn't waiting up for her.  
  
Harry silently crept out of his room and met Caitlyn halfway up the stairs. "How did it go?" he asked her as they sat down on the steps.  
  
"It was great! The music and the company was good," she smiled. The lamps around the room made her dark eyes shine. "They're having another bonfire two nights from now. Want to come?"  
  
"Sure. But what about Draco?"  
  
"Draco?" she frowned, puzzled.  
  
"I thought you fancied him."  
  
"I told you I didn't but you wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Who was it then?"  
  
"That was a long time ago, Harry..."  
  
"That was just eight months ago!"  
  
"...it's over. It's gone. Just forget it."  
  
"Alright. It's over. Who was it?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"Just forget it, Harry."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Caitlyn looked at him in the eye and he knew he'd get the truth this time. But it wasn't what he was expecting and it was something he won't forget. Not now. Not ever.  
  
"Who?" Harry repeated.  
  
"You."  
  
Caitlyn got up and left, leaving Harry staring after her speechless.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he slept at all that night. He tossed and turned for hours. When it seemed like sleep was finally going to consume him, the sun's rays penetrated the cracks in between the blinds, chasing sleep away.  
  
Chris got up few minutes after that. He looked at Harry and voiced out exactly how Harry felt. "You look like hell, mate."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said drily. "Just what I needed to start this day."  
  
Harry sat up and Chris sat at the foot of his bed. He looked at Harry silently for several seconds, a frown marring his boyish good looks.  
  
"I heard your conversations with my sister last night," Chris finally said.  
  
Harry paled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but hear. I know this is a bad time...especially after Cho..."  
  
"Who told you about that?" Harry asked sharply. He didn't mention his break up with Cho in his letters to Chris and Caitlyn because he didn't want them to worry about him.  
  
"Lizzie. She's worried about you. But Caitlyn doesn't know. Not yet, anyway."  
  
Harry buried his face in his hands. Caitlyn probably thinks he's an insensitive clod and he could hardly blame her. He winced as he thought back to the days when he'd endlessly recount to her every second he spent with Cho.  
  
"She probably hates me," Harry whispered. _ First my girlfriend. Now my best friend._  
  
"No, she doesn't!" Chris shook Harry's shoulder and forced Harry to look at him. "She said it herself, Harry. It's over. Just pretend that nothing happened. That nothing was said last night. If you'll act the same way you do around her then everything will be fine."  
  
"Do you know what I looked forward to when I came here?"  
  
Chris shook his head.  
  
"I looked forward to talking to her about Cho..."  
  
Chris' face fell.  
  
"...I know she'd understand me...that she'd listen...I can't do that anymore, can I?"  
  
"I don't know, Harry. I reckon you can. Not just yet but maybe in a week or so."  
  
"I wish some of you had told me about this. And I thought she fancied Draco! I'm such an idiot."  
  
"None of us knew. I just found out last month. I'm sure the others doesn't know."  
  
"I should apologize..."  
  
"You will do no such thing! I don't want you to bring it up! Just forget the whole thing. She's moved on. That was why she was able to talk about it. You should move on, too."  
  
Harry hung his head, unable to think.  
  
"Harry, you'll just dig up a lot of memories if you talk to her about it. Whatever she felt for you then it's over now. Don't start acting strange---she'll avoid you if you do."  
  
"Okay," Harry said, quietly, his mind still reeling. He was confused. But more than that he was disappointed. If things had been different... What if there was no Cho? Would he be with Caitlyn? Maybe he'd be happier. No. He _ definitely_ would be happier. But it wasn't possible now. She no longer feels that way for him. It's too late. And too much is at stake. More than fifteen years of friendship to be exact. No wonder she kept it to herself. She was probably worried it will complicate their friendship.  
  
Chris smiled gratefully at Harry before dragging him down the stairs for breakfast.  
  
"Where's Cait?" Chris asked his father.  
  
Sirius' lip twitched and he continued to glare at the morning paper.  
  
"She went surfing with Eric," Remus answered.  
  
"But the sun is barely up!"  
  
"She said it's better to surf early. Less people..."  
  
"More privacy," Sirius said scathingly.  
  
"No. What she said was: less swimmers to accidentally hit," Remus corrected.  
  
Sirius tutted.  
  
"Padfoot," James said, patiently, "you'll be here for what? Just another ten days. Eric's a muggle. In *California*. They'll probably never see each other again."  
  
Harry smiled. Good, old dad. Harry now has his appetite back.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, this is a drawn out chapter of Harry's dream world. I wanted to explore what Harry's life would be like if Voldemort is gone and Harry's life is normal. He's as popular as not the Boy-Who-Lived but popular for coming from an old wizard family. I also wanted to experiment with Sirius' reaction when his daughter starts dating... this chapter and the upcoming parts about Harry's dream world will lay basis to Harry's actions when he gets back to reality (if he does go back). Besides, Harry's dream world can't be too perfect.. he might get suspicious if everything goes his way... 

To gwen: The reality, the one where Harry Weasley came from, is almost the same up to Book 4 with certain changes... In that reality, Scabbers disappeared in Harry's third year after learning that Lupin is teaching in the school. Lupin saw Peter in the Marauder's map (which he confiscated from the twins) and this made him realize that Sirius might be innocent. In Harry's fourth year, Barty pretended to be Moody and entered Harry in the Triwizard Tournament. Harry tied with Cedric. Cedric died and Harry escaped. Harry's fifth year was very difficult because many believed that he killed Cedric. Why did they believe that? Because of Skeeter, of course, but she was cunning enough to have someone else write the article and she was the _anonymous_ source. Yes, Hermione also discovered about Skeeter in Harry's fourth year. When Hermione made public Skeeter's secret about being an animagus, the Dark Side beat the Ministry in capturing Skeeter. Skeeter was used as a spy under the Imperius curse. When Skeeter started to break out of the curse...she was squash flat. Harry was kidnapped from the train station while waiting for his Uncle who was also kidnapped after leaving the house. Harry dueled with Voldemort but it was Anya who eventually killed him. Stricken with horror and grief, Wormtail committed suicide in Godric's Hollow. Seeing Harry dead was like seeing James dead all over again. And that is what happened to Skeeter and Harry in Harry Weasley's time. 

Thanks to all the reviewers! :) 

To be continued... chapter 7 and 8 coming very soon... 


End file.
